Misterio de Octubre (Halloween)
by MarHelga
Summary: En Halloween, los chicos piden dulces en parejas, para ganar un concurso escolar. Vivirán aventuras, suspenso y romance. Helga no tiene pareja para el baile de Halloween, y... "alguien" cercano, tampoco. ¿Hay seres sobrenaturales? ¡Descúbranlo! Espero que les guste. ¡TERMINADO! ¿Reviews? :)
1. Dulce Halloween

**Hey Arnold Fanfic: " Misterio de Halloween"**

***Disclaimer: 'Hey Arnold!' no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Esta historia sólo tiene como fin entretener a los lectores y fans como yo.**

¿Cómo les va? Ésta historia no será un one-shot, quizás sea un two-shot o algo así, de capítulos cortos. Incluirá algo de misterio, diversión, suspenso, etc. No será la clásica historia de amor; quiero hacer participar a todos los personajes. No aclaro qué edad tienen, pero calculémosle, unos 9 o 10 años…

Me gustó mucho haber escrito una historia de un solo capítulo como lo fue "El Cumpleaños de Arnold"; hace que el contenido sea preciso, justo y perfecto en argumento. Espero que ésta también sea de su agrado. ¡Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el trabajo de leer, más aún de comentar y de agregarme a favoritos! Es indescriptible el placer de saber que les gusta lo que escribo. Aprovecho, para recomendarles que visiten "Mi Corazón se fue a la Jungla Contigo"; otro de mis fics, que ese sí tiene y tendrá muchos capítulos. Sin más preámbulo, ¡aquí les va! ¡Déjenme conocer su opinión, estaré muy feliz de leerla!

**-" Misterio de Octubre "-**

**Capítulo 1: "Dulce Halloween"**

Las hojas anaranjadas de un tono añejo inundaban las calles de Hillwood. El comienzo del otoño ya se podía apreciar fácilmente en el ambiente. Naranja. ¡Todo era color naranja! ¡Las casas decoradas, plazas, centros comerciales, todo! Típica festividad de Octubre, donde absolutamente todos los niños invadían la ciudad con su entusiasmo dulce. Más bien, con su entusiasmo POR los dulces.

-No lo entiendo, Phoebe. Cada año es la misma estupidez. Cada maldito año debes tener una tonelada de dulces, para dárselos a una tonelada de niños, y soportarlos con sus estúpidos disfraces. -Dijo la chica rubia, mientras salía de la Escuela con su mejor amiga-

-Helga! ¡No seas aburrida!

-¿Aburrida, yo? ¡Por favor! Hay otras maneras de divertirse, y pasar el tiempo, amiga.

-Sí, pero cuánto tiempo más celebraremos Halloween? No seremos niñas para siempre, Helga.

-¡Enhorabuena! Cuando no lo seamos podremos hacer lo que queramos.

-¿Y eso sería...?

-No soportarlos. Hacer cosas más emocionantes. Phoebe la miró con incredulidad.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez éste Halloween sea distinto.

-Sí, cómo no. -Dijo con fastidio-

-Tú no lo sabes. Tal vez te alegrarías más con un par de dulces.

-Con comida solamente me conformo. ¡Muero de hambre! ¿Vamos por algo para masticar?

-¡Seguro!

Al día siguiente...

Sr. Simmons: -¡Hola niños! ¡Buen día! Antes de que empecemos con ecuaciones, quería darles un anuncio.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Ecuaciones?! ¡Oh no, ya me duele la cabeza con tan solo pronunciarlo!

Sr. Simmons: -Cálmate, Harold. No son difíciles, y lo ayudaré si no entienden -Respondió el siempre feliz Maestro Simmons- Lo que les iba a anunciar es que la Escuela organizará un Baile "otoñal"

-Y "Especial" -Agregó Helga haciendo sarcásticamente comillas con los dedos- todos rieron.

Sr. Simmons: -Les decía... Un baile otoñal sobre Halloween...

-¡Bien! -Los niños festejaban al enterarse del evento a realizarse-

Sr. Simmons: -Todavía no sabemos bien cómo será, pero seguramente tendrá una consigna o tema.

Helga: -Claro, y qué más que los estúpidos dulces y disfraces, eh?

Sr. Simmons: -Ya lo veremos, el Sr. Wartz debe indicarnos.

Helga: -Genial, una fiesta mexicana.

Arnold: -Qué buena noticia lo del baile, ¿no Lila?

-Oh, sí, suena definitivamente emocionante, Arnold -Dijo con su típica voz pausada, la pelirroja-

-¡Arrgh! ¡Lila! Esa boba. Siempre revoloteando cerca de Arnold! ¡Siempre teniendo una maravillosa idea! ¡Siempre acompañándolo a cuanta fiesta, evento o celebración exista! ¡Cómo la odio!- pensaba Helga-

Arnold: -¡Sí, suena magnífico! Irás, ¿verdad Lila?

Lila: -Sí, Arnold! ¡Suena genial! No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Además, ¡adoro Halloween!

Arnold: -Fantástico, también yo.

Sr. Simmons: -¡Empecemos! Si 2x9 = 18 ¿cómo será 9X= 18?

-¿Qué? ¿Es una especie de chino, acaso? ¡Ahh! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Ya me estoy confundiendo! -Gritó Harold-

-El resultado es 2, Sr. Simmons.

Sr. Simmons: -¡Muy bien, Phoebe! ¡Así es! ¡Despejamos "X", dividimos "18 en 9", y listo! ¿Ven que era fácil? -Y todos ponían cara de aburrimiento-

En el almuerzo...

Gerald: -¿Qué hay, viejo?

Arnold: -Hola Gerald! -Hacen su clásico saludo-

Gerald: -¿Qué opinas del baile, amigo? -Dijo mientras se servía un pudín-

Arnold: -Será genial, Gerald! ¿Irás verdad?

Gerald: -¡Claro, Arnie! A gastar suelas, ¿eh?

Arnold: -Jaja, ¡así es! Me pregunto si deberemos disfrazarnos...

Gerald: -¡Sí, seguramente! ¡¿Qué usaremos?!

Arnold: -Ya veremos...

-Atención alumnos, les habla el Director Wartz, quiero anunciarles que se realizará un baile de otoño por Halloween, al cual están cordialmente invitados a asistir. Cada maestro le indicará a su salón cómo deberá ayudar con la ornamentación y cómo vendrán vestidos. Consistirá en lo siguiente: dentro de cada salón, la pareja que más dulces logre recaudar, ganará 500 dólares. Obviamente, deben 'ganarse' los dulces, de casa en casa.

Helga: -¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo pueden obligarnos a pedir dulces? Es infantil, estúpido, y además, ¿cómo sabrán que no hicimos trampa?

Sr. Wartz: -Eso es muy simple, Srta. Pataki. Irán con una planilla en la que aquellos que les den dulces, deberán firmar que les han sido entregados.

Helga: -Ajá. Sí, claro. Como si la gente entregara dulces 'bajo firma'. Qué ridículo. -Wartz frunció el ceño-

Arnold: -Vamos, Helga, ¡será divertido!

Helga: -En el mundo de un cabezón como tú, probablemente sí.

Harold: -Oh, Helga, ¡ella siempre tan amargada! Apuesto a que en tu vida te dieron un dulce en Halloween, jaja.

Sr. Wartz: -Pero eso no es todo...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué otra cosa hay? (Se preguntaban todos)

Sr. Wartz: -Lo diremos más adelante, mientras tanto, maestros, hagan los sorteos en los salones. Buenos días.

Lila: -Me pregunto qué será 'eso otro' que anunciarán luego...

Sheena: -Yo también, Lila...

Lila: -Qué lindo será ese baile, Sheena. ¿Ya sabes con quién irás?

Sheena:-No, aún no me invitan. ¿Y tú?

Lila: -Eh, sí iré, pero tampoco me invitaron aún.

-Oíste eso, Gerald?

-¿Qué cosa, amigo?

-A Lila aún no la invitan. Debo hacerlo yo.

-Arnold, cuántas veces te lo dirá: no le agradas mucho. Sólo le agradas.

-Pero eso puede cambiar, ¿no?

-Lo que tú digas, viejo... -Con una ceja levantada-

-Esa tonta de la Señorita 'perfección'. ¡Cómo la detesto! Y el idiota de Arnold, tras ella. ¡Argh!

¡Riiiing! -¡Chicos, a clase!

Sr. Simmons: -Bueno niños, haremos el 'sorteo de parejas'. Pondré sus nombres en esta pequeña bolsa y elegiré al azar.

Veamos... ¡Gerald y...Lila!

¡Sheena y Phoebe!

¡Lorenzo y Nadine!

¡Curly y Harold!

¡Sid y Stinky!

¡Helga y Arnold!

¡Rhonda y Eugene!

¡Brainy y Peapod!

-¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Qué puede ser mejor que ésto?! ¡Seré la pareja de Arnold para buscar dulces! ¡Genial! ¡Genial! Y me aseguraré de que me invite A MÍ al baile de Halloween, ¡muejeje!  
-Pensaba Helga-

-Oh, veo que ya han conformado las parejas. Bien, aquí está la otra parte de la consigna: hablarán con sus padres (cada pareja) y así cada niño/a irá a buscar dulces con el padre o madre de su pareja. Qué tal, eh?

Peapod: -¿Qué? ¿No iremos con nuestra pareja? Eso es... Terriblemente desconcertante.

-Sí que lo es, Peapod -Agregó Rhonda-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Iré con el 'ciruela - pasa', ¿y no con mi amado? ¡Qué burla! Qué hábil y desafiante eres, ingrato destino. Haces que mi pareja sea Arnold, y en vez de eso,

¿Tenga que ir con uno de sus abuelos? Vaya destino.

¿Y él? Y él, pobrecito... ¡¿Irá con la inútil de Miriam o el insoportable de Bob?! ¡Rayos!

Quería mostrarle a la verdadera y sentimental Helga... Supongo que no podré. -Decía para sí, con decepción- a menos...

¡A menos que lo haga con el anciano! ¡Sí! ¡Es brillante! Seré linda con su abuelo y él le dirá a Arnold lo buena, educada y considerada niña que puede ser Helga G. Pataki!

-¿Y cómo decidiremos lo de los padres? -Dijo Stinky-

-¿Sí, por qué debemos incluirlos en esto? -Acotó Gerald-

-Pues, decidimos que esta celebración sea más... Cómo decirlo... 'familiar' -Contestó Wartz-

-Y 'especial' -Agregó Simmons, ante la poca sorpresa de todos-

-Lo decidirán ustedes, niños. Hasta luego. Ah, por cierto. Tienen diez horas para reunir los dulces. Sus maestros les darán las planillas. El sábado a la noche es el Baile, como todos sabrán. No olviden invitar a sus amiguitas, niños...jejeje. Ahora sí, adiós.

Cada uno de los chicos, se reunió con su respectiva pareja, para determinar con cuál de sus parientes.

-Así que... Serás mi compañera, Lila...

-Así parece, Gerald. Más bien, seré la de tu madre o padre -Sonriendo alegremente como siempre-

-Claro, claro. Creo que será mi padre, justo está de vacaciones...

-¡Fantástico!

-Ehh... Supongo que... Eres mi pareja.

-¡Aauch! Estoy bien -Eugene había resbalado- sí, Rhonda. Irás con mi padre, ¿no es genial?

-... Eh, sí... Genial.

-Nadine, qué bueno que seamos compañeros...

-Bueno, pero en realidad ¿iré con...?

-Ah, Sí. ¡Claro! Con mi madre, pues mi padre está de viaje de negocios en este momento.

-¡Estupendo! Creo que irás con mi tío Earl.

-Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Helga G. Pataki, y un Cabeza de Balón. Bueno, no será fácil.

-Hola Helga, yo también me sorprendí con el sorteo y también me agrada ser tu pareja -ironizó algo molesto-

-Oh, ¿qué es esa actitud que noto en tí, tonto? Yo no armé la parejas! ¿En realidad crees que disfruto siendo TU pareja?

-Está bien, Helga. Lo siento. Es que, tendrías que ir con mis abuelos y, no sé si sea una buena idea...

-Ah, así que insinúas que no soy una buena influencia para ellos, ¿acaso?

-¡No, no! No es así, es que, la abuela... Bueno... Ella es... 'especial'...

-Ya veo, Señor Simmons jóven... Bueno, tendrás que ir con Bob, así que tu recorrido no será mucho más 'especial'. Será horrible.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Desearás haber sido mi pareja, en comparación con Bob. Ya verás. Tonto.

-Bueno, irás con el Abuelo. Él es... Algo alocado también...

-¡Genial! ¡Me toca ir con la familia más demente del 4to grado! -Arnold levantó una ceja- pero al menos, me divertiré, seguramente ¿no?

-Nos vemos mañana Helga. Iré a tu casa con mi Abuelo.

-Sí, como sea. ¿A qué hora vendrás? No se te ocurra llegar tarde.

-¿Como a las 17 está bien?

-Sí, seguro.

-Bien.

-Bien. ¿Qué tanto me miras?

-No olvides usar un disfraz.

-Será el mejor, ya lo verás zopenco.

Los chicos salían de la escuela, camino al autobús.

-Arnie, no puedo creerlo. A ti te toca con Helga G. Pataki, y a mí, con Lila. Qué cosas hace el azar, ¿eh?

-Sí, y lo peor de todo es que no reaccioné muy bien que digamos, cuando lo supe.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No traté bien a Helga cuando hablábamos.

-Viejo, ¿bromeas? Ella es quien maltrata a todo el mundo. Ni te preocupes.

-Sí, pero igual me disculparé con ella mañana.

-Oh, viejo ¿no crees que es 'demasiado'? Además, a ella ni siquiera le afectan las cosas. Es... Como de hielo... Jajaja!

-Gerald!

-¿Qué? Si sabes que es así... Hablando de las parejas, ¿quieres que le hable bien de tí al padre de Lila? Jajaja.

-No, eso sería vergonzoso.

-Era broma, amigo.

Helga al llegar a casa...

-¿Papá? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Iuju...? Maldición, cuando lo necesito...

-¿Qué quieres, Olga?

-Soy... ¡Ahg! No tiene caso. Mira, Bob, la escuela organiza un baile de Halloween, nos asignaron en parejas, y cada pareja debe ir a buscar dulces con el padre o madre de su pareja. ¿Entiendes?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de idea estúpida es esa? ¿Ir a buscar dulces? Ya n tengo cinco años, niña.

-¡Como sea, Bob! La pareja que más dulces recaude, se ganará 500 dólares. ¿Qué me dices?

-Mmm… No lo sé. Me perdería las luchas...

-Vamos, papá. Sólo es un día... E irás con el tonto de Arnold.

Básicamente él hará todo... ¡Eh sí! Él hará todo.

-Mmmm… De acuerdo. ¿Me costará algo?

-¡¿No entendiste nada?!

-Bien, mañana iré con tu amiguito Alfred a buscar dulces. Ahora déjame ver la televisión. Y tráeme más palomitas, niña.

En casa de Arnold...

-Abuelo, ¡ya llegué!

-Hola, chaparrito, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, todo bien ¿y tú?

-Me alegro... Aquí, viendo mis novelas... ¿Sabes? Amanda está engañando a Tom y él no lo sabe y... -Genial, Abuelo, pero hay algo que debo anunciarte, es de la escuela...

-¿Oh, de qué se trata?

-Verás, están organizando un baile de Halloween, y en parejas, debemos pedir dulces...

-¡Suena divertido! ¡El espíritu del azúcar de cada octubre...!  
-Sí, pero cada pareja irá con la madre o padre de su pareja a recolectarlos...

-Oh, ¿y quién te tocó a tí?

-Helga.

-¿La de la única ceja? ¡¿La del insoportable padre?!

-Sí, pero tú irás con ella y yo con su padre...

-¡Oh, santos cielos! Tendrás que estar con ese idiota, engreído y mala persona de Bob Pataki, pobre de tí, hombre pequeño.

-No será tan malo, Abuelo... Si ganamos, nos llevamos 500 dólares.  
-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Ahora me gusta...!

-¡Abuelo! El dinero no lo es todo...

-¡No, no lo es! ¿Pero a todos les gusta, no? Jejeje! Bien, iré con tu amiguita gruñona, espero que se comporte.

-¡Genial! ¡Ah, por cierto! Debes llevar un disfraz...

-Arnold, seré viejo, pero sé perfectamente que en Halloween se usan disfraces. ¡No soy Puki!

-¡Alguien dijo "Puki"?

-¡HABLANDO DE ROMA! -Ironizó Phil-

-¡Soy Cleopatra!

-¡Vieja loca!

-Hasta mañana, Abuelo, Abuela.

-Que descanses, hombre pequeño.

-Adiós Kimba!

-¡¿Qué rayos puedo ponerme?! Veamos. ¡No! ¡Basura!. Y ¿este...? ¡No! ¿Qué tal...? ¡Hiiiugh! Es... ¡es horrible! Rayos, no me gusta nada de lo que tengo. ¿Qué puedo usar? Piensa, Helga... Mmm -Poniéndose el dedo índice en el mentón- ¡Lo tengo!

El guardarropas de Olga, muejejeje -Se frotaba las manos como quien trama algo- de todas formas, no se dará cuenta.

¡Vaya! -Abre el armario- ¡esto me sentará muy bien!

**** Al día siguiente...

Helga despertó de golpe. La luz del molesto sol rojizo se filtraba tímidamente por sus cortinas, escandilándola. -¿Qué hora es...? -Mientras se desperezaba... -¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Las 09:45?! ¡Criminal!

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Debo haberme quedado dormida, ¡qué idiota! Arnold y el anciano estarán aquí en quince minutos, ¡voy a morir! Dicho lo anterior, corrió a bañarse.

-Te ves muy guapo, Arnold. -Dijo Phil, cuando iban camino a casa de Helga, en el Packard-

-Gracias, Abuelo. Tú no te ves nada mal.

-Jejeje, ¡lo sé! Éste disfraz de Superman hace que me vea musculoso, y ¡muy guapo! -Arnold le dedicó una sonrisa-

-¿Y dónde vive tu amiguita, la del padre odioso?

-En la próxima calle...

-Bien, ¿aquí?

-Sí...

Ambos descendieron del vehículo, y tocaron la puerta.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -Gritaba un hombre algo molesto desde adentro-

-Papá, recuerda lo que hablamos -susurraba una chica-

-Seee, como sea, Olga.

-Soy Helga, papá -se escuchó decir, ahora en un tono más elevado-

Al abrirse la puerta… Tanto Phil, como Arnold, casi no reconocen a Helga.

_**Vestida de azúcar un dulce para ti… **_

_**Te voy a derretir en el calor de mi voz,**_

_**te quitaré el aliento y no me dirás adiós.**_

_**Tengo planeado en mi mente, **_

_**el acto perfecto para retenerte.**_

_**Voy a vencer a mi miedo, **_

_**ahora sentirás lo que puedo causar cuando quiero.**_

_**Cristales de azúcar reflejan la luna, **_

_**Lágrimas de alivio te muestran caminos, **_

_**Un paso más cerca la escarcha se quiebra **_

_**No tiemblo de miedo sino... De lo que te quiero.**_

-¿Sí? Ustedes deben ser el niño, Alfred y el anciano, ¿no? -Preguntó Bob, sin interés-

-Steely Phil, para tí, Pataki. Por cierto, ese disfraz de Elvis, te queda un poco pequeño, ¿no crees?

-Arrrghh -Bob se estaba enojando-

-¡Papá! -Helga intentaba calmar los ánimos-

-Hola Helga... -Decía un Arnold boquiabierto-

-Hola Cabeza de Balón, hola señor. ¿Qué tanto miras, tonto? Sí, soy yo.

-Puedes llamarme 'Phil', pequeña.

-Gracias.

-Eh, no, nada… es decir, buen disfraz.

-Bien, basta de ceremonias. ¿Dónde vamos, niño? Espero que no tenga que pagar nada por esto.

-En absoluto, Señor Pataki. -Mientras seguía mirando a Helga-

-Bien. ¿Hasta qué hora debemos implorar por dulces?

-Hasta las cuatro.

-Supongo, que haremos una pausa para almorzar, ¿no? Bob Pataki no puede pensar con el estómago vacío...

-Sí, obviamente...

-Cuidado, Pataki, trata bien a mi nieto. O te las verás conmigo.

-Sí, sí, sí. Trata bien a Olga.

-Helga, ¡papá!

-Nos vamos.

Helga llevaba un vestido turquesa, con volados en tonos blancos y rosa. Uno de esos rosas, femeninos, chillones. Perfectos en cantidad. Cabello suelto, apenas sujeto por una vincha hecha de flores.

Arnold, por su parte, se disfrazó de médico. Tenía chaquetilla blanca (típica de ese atuendo), camisa roja a cuadros, y pantalones azules, para no variar demasiado. Siempre fue un niño a lo 'clásico', y esta ocasión, a sus 9 años no sería la excepción. Sobre sus hombros, llevaba un estetoscopio, y un maletín (estratégicamente, acompañando el 'look' y, para cargar los dulces).

-Bien, a las 12 en punto, hacemos una pausa para almorzar, luego continuamos.

-Genial.

-Genial.

-Está bien por mí -Dijo Bob, sin inmutarse-

-Bueno, Helga, ¿ese es tu nombre, verdad?

-Eh, sí... Un momento. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Jejeje, Arnold siempre habla de tí. Y de esa otra niña... ¿Cómo era...? Lily?

-Helga frunce el ceño, y reacciona- ¡¿Qué?! Lo aniquilaré, qué rayos tiene que hablar de mí, por ahí... ¿Con cuanta persona se cruce...?

-No, jeje. Él sólo dice que eres... Especial. Que tienes una gran personalidad... Una muy... Interesante.

-Ehh... Ah. Sí. ¡Por supuesto! Helga G. Pataki tiene carácter -Disimulando- Y bien, ¿dónde iremos?

-Conozco un lugar donde estoy seguro que nos darán miles de dulces...

-¿En serio?

-Así es, ¡sujétate! Jejeje! -Phil arrancó con su auto a gran velocidad-  
-Genial, moriré en el auto con el anciano, y Arnold tendrá que vivir con Bob. -Pensaba Helga-

-¿Adónde iremos, Sr. Pataki?

-No lo sé, niño. Esperaba que sugirieras algo 'brillante'.

-Bueno, podríamos recorrer el vecindario.

-See, supongo.

Al descender del vehículo, Arnold dio una mirada general a las casas, para decidir a cuál puerta golpear primero. Una vez que eligió...

-Déjamelo a mí. Haré esto más rápido y menos tedioso -¡Ring!-

-Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece, señor?

-Sí, bueno, acabemos con esto. ¡Dame los dulces, mujer!

-Qué maleducado. Además, Halloween es para niños. ¡Adiós! -Pum!- cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Bob.

-Qué solidaria es la gente. ¡Arrgh!

-Tal vez -con miedo- si usted aplicara las frases convencionales...

-¡Oye, Oye, Oye Alfred! ¿Quién es el adulto sabio aquí, eh? ¡Si Bob Pataki quiere hacer las cosas de determinado modo, así se harán, mocoso!

-Eh... Está bien, sólo era una sugerencia...  
-Bien. Sigamos.

Y así, Bob continuó siendo antipático, anti-Halloween, anti todo. Y conseguían dulces, sólo cuando Arnold pedía por su cuenta. Era la peor mañana que el Cabeza de Balón pudo tener hasta el momento.

Mientras tanto, el Abuelo y Helga...

-Oiga, hay tiempo... Es decir, ¿no debemos morir, no? ¡Para pedir dulces, necesitamos vivir!

-Jajaja, calma pequeña. Acabamos de llegar.

-¿Qué es esta zona?

-La zona de la gente rica.

-¿'Gente rica'? ¿Cómo?

-Aquí nos darán los dulces más caros, finos y bueno, más cantidad.. Jejeje...

-¡Wow! ¡Bien pensado!

-¡En marcha!

Al bajar del Packard...

-¡¿Truco o dulce?!

-Oh, ¡qué hermosa niña! ¿Y quién te acompaña? ¡Superman, genial! Ten, ¡muchos dulces para tí!

-Muchas gracias, Señora.

-¡Por nada!

-¡Eso fue fantástico! Una sola casa, y ya tenemos dulces como para una semana...

-Sigamos así, pero la próxima me toca a mí, ¿no?

Era increíble lo bien que se llevaba Helga con Phil; y lo mal que la estaba pasando Arnold con Bob. El portafolios de Arnold (o maleta?) permanecía casi vacío. Bob les gritaba todo el tiempo a los vecinos, logrando sólo la ofuscación de éstos.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por una salchicha, Helga?

-¡Sí, muero de hambre!

Cuando ya habían ordenado...

-Y dime, ¿qué tal te va en la escuela? ¿Te llevas bien con mi querido nieto Arnold?

-¿La escuela? Oh, bien. Lo mismo de siempre, básicamente. Arnold? ¿Ese cabezón? Es decir... Sí, es... O sea... Emm... Nos 'toleramos'.

¡Es que él es muy metiche! -Exagerando-

-Oh, jejeje… ¡Ya veo! Es que él tiene eso de preocuparse por todos y por todo. Incluso, por sus amigas rubias que lo llaman "Cabeza de Balón".

-Sí, como sea...

-¿Por qué te has puesto de mal humor? Tenemos dulces para 1 año, prácticamente, je, je, je.

-¿Qué? Estoy perfectamente. ¿De qué habla?

-Ahí viene nuestra orden…

-¡Qué suerte!

El Abuelo pudo percibir que la chica no era como siempre aparentaba ser. En un plano de 'distención', hasta era muy agradable. Una chica soñadora, amable, y carismática con la gente. Casi como Arnold. Aunque, no tanto. El plan de Helga marchaba a la perfección.

-Bien, chico. Hasta aquí llega mi ayuda.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si aún falta para la hora de almorzar... Podríamos aprovechar y...

-Mira niño, Bob necesita comer, ¿sí? Y descansar un rato de ver tantos tontos disfraces. Vete a jugar, y a la tarde nos vemos.

-¡Pero...?

-¡Esfúmate!

Arnold entendió por qué Helga era como era. Big Bob era un hombre poco educado, grosero, impaciente... Pero, a la enésima potencia. Se preguntaba qué tal la estaría pasando su Abuelo. Hubiera pagado por no ser 'equipo' con Bob...

-Y dime, ¿tu padre festeja Halloween usualmente?

-¿Mi papá? ¡Por favor! Él sólo festeja la llegada de mi hermana perfecta Olga, o cuando ve las luchas, o, también, cuando su emporio de localizadores va como él quiere.

-Entonces... ¿Nunca has ido a pedir dulces?

-¡¿Bromea?! ¡Bob espantaba a los vecinos! Cada vez que traté de pedir dulces; obviamente, cuando niña, -impostando una gran madurez o adultez- él maltrataba a los vecinos, estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo, y claro, nadie entregaba ni un cochino envoltorio vacío...

-Oh, ¡qué triste! En nuestra casa siempre festejamos todas las fechas importantes, aunque no lo hacemos el día en que ellas son...

-Qué extraño.

-¡Pero divertido! -Sonreía pícaramente-  
-Supongo que Arnold sí debió pedir dulces cuando niño.

-Oh, sí... Pero bueno, pequeña. ¡Lo que importa es que hoy sí los pides! Y vaya que te los dan...

-Es que mi disfraz es espectacular -Con aires de grandeza-.

-Por cierto, ¿qué eres?

-Soy una especie de modelo... Usted sabe...

-¡Oh, claro! Estás muy bella. ¿Qué tal si te dejo en tu casa, así por la tarde terminamos?

-¡De acuerdo! -Respondió una entusiasmada Helga-

Al arribar a casa de los Pataki, -Bob ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de acercar a Arnold en su auto- Helga y Phil encontraron al chico sentado sobre los escalones, con una mano en su mentón, y otra en su regazo.

-¿Arnold? ¿Hace mucho que estás aquí?

-No. Hará como una hora...

-¿Y Bob?

-Nos separamos, aún no llegó...

-Qué raro, él siempre tan hospitalario... –Dijo Helga-

-Y bien, ¿recolectaron algunos dulces? -pregunta con curiosidad, el Abuelo-

-A decir verdad... no. -Dijo el chico, agachando la cabeza-Helga notó que Arnold estaba triste, o más bien, frustrado...

-Pero aún tenemos toda la tarde para revertir la suerte, ¿no? –Intentó levantarle el ánimo Phil)

-Supongo, Abuelo. -Helga no acotó nada-

-¿Vamos a casa, chaparrito?

-Sí, ya tengo hambre... Y Helga, ¿Esperarás a tu padre...? ¿O...?

-Eh... No sé... Ya es hora de almorzar... Pero Miriam no está. Ella... Está con Olga -Cruzándose de brazos- así que supongo que mi almuerzo serán un par de dulces, nada más. -Phil no dejaba de sorprenderse por la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrada la niña-

Automáticamente, y como solía hacerlo, Arnold deslizó:

-Helga, ¿Qué te parece si vienes con nosotros a almorzar?

-¡Sí! ¡Fantástica idea!

-Eh... ¿Yo? ¿Almorzar con ustedes? No, eso sería una molestia enorme... -Dejando relucir una modestia hasta antes desconocida- es decir, ¡¿Ir a almorzar contigo, Cabezón?!

-Nuevamente, impostando su característico mal humor, con tal de no quedar 'totalmente al descubierto'-

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es eso... O... Bueno, quedarte sola...

-¡Qué rayos! -El Abuelo miraba divertido- ¡Iré! Pero conste que ¡sólo por esta vez!

-Como tú digas, Helga.

Así, los tres se dirigieron a la casa de huéspedes. Un lugar donde muchas veces la rubia estuvo, más nunca en la compañía exclusiva del Niño Cabeza de Balón, y menos aún, invitada también por el Abuelo. En cierta forma, un sueño que siempre deseó se hiciera realidad, ocurría.

-Bienvenida, Helga.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya he estado antes, Arnoldo. Gracias, Señor Phil. -El contraste entre cómo se dirigía a cada uno-

-Seguramente la Abuela ha de tener lista la comida.

-Hola Eleonor, lindo atuendo. Ha venido sola, ¿o en esta ocasión tendremos el placer de cenar con el coronel?

-¿Ah? -Helga no entendía nada-

-No te preocupes, sólo síguele la corriente, es una vieja loca -Decía Phil-

-La comida está servida. Hoy: ¡Tacos!

-¡Genial! -Gritaba emocionado Oskar. Oh, ¿y tú eres...? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Pero qué tonto soy! Has de ser la noviecita de Arnold, ¿eh? Arnold, ¡galán! -Ambos chicos se sonrojaron-

-No, no soy su novia. Y ni por un millón de dólares lo sería.

-Gracias, Helga. No, Oskar, no es mi novia.

-Eso dicen por ahora... Jijiji. -Recibiendo una mirada de rechazo de ambos-

-¡ A comer!

Todos disfrutaron de una deliciosa porción de tacos con extra salsa; extra picante; extra todo. Hasta los extras- desubicados comentarios de Oskar.

Una vez terminada la comida, algunos fueron a dormir una siesta, otros salieron y sólo la Abuela quedó lavando los platos. Arnold se incorporó a la labor, mientras Helga, miraba atentamente las luchas junto a Ernie.

-Qué bonita está Eleonor hoy, ¿no, coronel? -decía la abuela, pícaramente-

-Sí, supongo... ¿Por qué le dices 'Eleonor'? -Ante las vacilaciones de ésta, el niño se dijo 'Olvídalo'-

Al finalizar con el lavabo, el rubio fue en busca del Abuelo para 'diagramar' cómo harían el resto de la tarde y noche, los pedidos de dulces.

-Oye, abuelo.

-¿Sí, Arnold?

-Éste Halloween no ha sido lo que esperaba...

-¿Por qué lo dices, pequeño? ¡Para mí, fue muy divertido!

-Me alegra que lo haya sido para tí. Pero es que... Bob Pataki... ¡Ese hombre...! ¡Agh! ¡No me deja hacer ni pedir nada! Todo lo quiere hacer él, y no tiene modales con las personas…

-Calma, hombre pequeño. Sé que es detestable, pero cuando de dulces se trata... ¡No importa!

-¡Abuelo!

-Es broma. Arnold, sólo ¡ignóralo! Verás, yo creía que me aburriría con tu amiguita modelo de la uniceja, ¡pero todo lo contrario! Creo que la prejuzgué. Se comportó excelentemente, y yo creía que era como su padre. ¡Ja!

-¿De veras?

-¡Sí! Me ha tratado muy bien, ¡cielos Arnold! No sé por qué dices que en la escuela es tan molesta. Parece una damita.

-¿Qué? Abuelo, ¿bromeas? Ella siempre o casi siempre... No lo sé. No digo que sea molesta, pero... Es como si... Como si siempre estuviera enojada.

-No siempre lo está.

-Por favor.

-Tal vez ella actúe así con algunas personas, y, con otras no.

-No lo sé...

-Tal vez actúa así contigo, por algo. -Arnold levantó una ceja, marcando incredulidad-  
-Bien, sólo espero que Bob Pataki esté de mejor humor tras haber comido... -dicho esto, el Abuelo se quedó pensando unos segundos-

-Sí, hablando de comida... ¿Sabes qué, Arnold? Creo que esos tacos de tu Abuela no me han sentado muy bien que digamos. ¡Ahhhh! -Gritaba tocándose la barriga- Creo que estaré largo rato en la Oficina, tú me entiendes...

-Pero Abuelo, ¿y quién irá con Helga?

-¡IUGHHH! ¡Tengo una idea! -Saltó el Anciano, mientras se retorcía de dolor-

-Ve tú con ella, e iré en tu lugar con Pataki. Nadie tiene que saberlo. Además, ¡ni que fuera hacer trampa!

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada, Arnold! ¿Prefieres ir solo? ¡Por favor, me duele mucho!

-Está bien, pero ¿y dónde vamos?

-Emm, déjame pensar... ¡Lo tengo! Te anotaré en un papel la dirección de la casa.

-¿Iremos a una casa?

-Arnold, ¡haces demasiadas preguntas! Sí, irán a una casa donde estoy seguro que les darán tantos dulces, que no tendrán que pedir ni uno más. ¡Son asquerosamente ricos!

-Está bien, Abuelo. Además, el baile es ala noche y no podremos demorarnos mucho más pidiendo dulces. ¿Estarás bien?

-¡Oh, sí! Tú no te preocupes, ya se me pasará, jeje.

-Eso espero... Adiós, iré a decirle a Helga sobre los nuevos planes...

-¡Suerte!

-Oye, Helga.

-¿Qué quieres, Cabeza de Balón? Veo las luchas.

-Hay un pequeño cambio de planes.

¿Qué tratas de decirme, Arnoldo?

-El Abuelo no se siente muy bien, e iré en su lugar, contigo.

-Oh, qué mal... Espero que se recupere... Y que tú, no seas un fastidioso aguafiestas del Halloween con Cabeza de Balón.

-ofuscándose-

-Helga, al menos por esta vez, intentemos llevarnos bien...

-¿"Intentemos"? ¡Por favor, Arnoldo! Debes reconocer que morías por pedir dulces con la adorable Helga G. Pataki.

-Si lo asumo, ¿serás educada, no pelearemos y pediremos dulces en paz?

-Mmmm, tal vez.

-Bien. Ansiaba pedir dulces junto a ti, Helga. ¿Vamos? -Y comienzan a salir de la casa de huéspedes-

-¿Lo ves? ¡Mucho mejor!

-Siendo tan simpática y estando tan bella, como me contó un pajarito, seguramente llenamos estas bolsas con miles de dulces y nos llevaremos más que bien.

-¿Eh...? Ehh... ¿Qué? -Helga no lograba terminar de procesar ese comentario- Ah, ¡sí! Lo debes decir por mi disfraz. Bueno, a decir verdad, detesto lucir así. Me puse este atuendo sólo para burlarme de la princesa Lloyd, quien por cierto, me debe una. Es una parodia a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

-¡Vaya! Por ser una parodia, y detestar el atuendo, te sienta muy bien.

-Y quién lo diría, 'detestable' y todo, me sienta mejor que a ella misma.

-Ciertamente.

-No debes ser amable conmigo, tonto. Hablando de atuendos, ni con chaquetilla y estetoscopio pareces médico, zopenco.

-Gracias Helga.

-Hoy no es el día de los Inocentes, genio...

-¿Entonces?

-Olvídalo. ¿A dónde iremos?

-El Abuelo me dio una dirección de una casa de gente. Según él "Rica".

-Me pregunto cómo sabe todos esos datos el anciano.

-Jaja, la verdad, tampoco lo sé. Tal vez, por la abuela.

-¡Criminal, Arnold! ¿Por qué no recorremos un poco el vecindario, antes?

-Sí, creo que es buena idea.

-¡En marcha!

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**BUENO, SI LLEGARON HASTA ACÁ, ES PORQUE LEYERON TODO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, LO CUAL, ME EMOCIONA MUCHÍSIMO. LO ÚNICO QUE LES DIRÉ ES QUE LOS CHICOS IRÁN A UN LUGAR MISTERIOSO QUE LOS PONDRÁ A "PRUEBA", DONDE PASARÁN BASTANTE MIEDO, JEJEJE. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, ¡DE VERDAD! ¡QUIERO SABER SI LES GUSTÓ! SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER. **

**PD 1: La canción que cité se llama "Vestida de azúcar", de Gloria Trevi. Escúchenla, ¡es muy linda! **

**PD 2: Tuve que subir de nuevo la historia, porque había quedado mal y tenía partes repetidas. ¡Muchas gracias a Miriamj por agregarme a favoritos en la primera que subí, espero que veas ésta, que (creo) está bien!**

**=)**


	2. Entre murciélagos, oscuridad y temor

**Hey Arnold Fanfic: " Misterio de Halloween"**

***Disclaimer: 'Hey Arnold!' no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. Esta historia sólo tiene como fin entretener a los lectores y fans como yo.**

* * *

**ÚLTIMA PARTE CAPÍTULO 1: **

Los chicos emprendieron su recorrido, cuando advirtieron la presencia de varios de sus conocidos.

-¡Gerald! ¡Lila! ¿Cómo están?

-¡Arnold! ¿Qué onda, viejo? Hola Pataki.

-Hola Gerald, Lila.

-¿Qué tal su recolección de dulces, chicos? -Preguntó Lila-

-Aún nos falta bastante.

-Sí, princesa, así que no nos hagas demorar más. -Se defendió Helga-

-¡Helga! No seas grosera. -Intercedió Arnold-

-Vamos muy bien, de hecho, creo que somos un muy buen equipo, Arnie.

-¡Genial Gerald! Los alcanzamos después...

-Está bien, pero ¿no les gustaría un poco de ayuda?

-No, gracias, chico Halloween. Nosotros podemos. -Con antipatía, le lanzó la rubia-

-De nada, Helga. Por cierto, lindo disfraz.

-Lo mismo digo, chico retro.

-Pero, ¿ustedes ya no pedirán más dulces?

-No, amigo. Descuida, ya tenemos muchos, en realidad, muchísimos. Te podríamos 'donar' un poco de los nuestros... -Lila puso una expresión de desaprobación-

-No, Gerald. Eso sería hacer trampa...

-¿Trampa? ¡Por favor, Cabeza de Balón! Eres tan moralista. Además, así mi necesidad de estar contigo terminaría en un santiamén.

Considéralo, ¿quieres?

-No, Helga. Hagamos lo correcto.

-'Hagamos lo correcto' -decía imitando al rubio, con voz de idiota- Arnold la miró serio.

-¡Está bien, tú ganas chico obediente!

-¡Será divertido, ya verás, Helga!

* * *

*** Capítulo 2: "Entre murciélagos, oscuridad y temor"**

-Sí, cómo no.

-¡Qué maravilloso día! ¿Verdad chicos? -Preguntó Lila-

-¡Oh, Sí! "Tan brillante, cálido y esplendoroso como el reflejo de la luna en el sol" -Decía sarcásticamente Helga-

-¡Así es, Helga! -Lila parecía ajena a las ironías de la rubia, quien sólo volteaba sus ojos en señal de fastidio- Y déjame decirte que llevas un hermoso disfraz, ¡cielos, realmente eres toda una supermodelo, Helga.

-Oh, gracias... Lila. Supongo que eres buena observadora, ya que ningún zopenco notó cuál era mi disfraz.

-Y... ¿Ya saben algo sobre el baile? -Preguntó con cierta soltura y estilo casual, el chico rubio-

-Mmm... No mucho. Nos dieron la dirección y el lugar, ¿A ustedes no? ¡Ah! Y ya tengo planes para ir con Phoebe, amigo.

-¡Eso suena bien, Gerald! No, no sabíamos nada...

-Un mentecato como tú nunca presta atención, Tonto.

- ¿Y qué hay de tí, Lila?

-Oh, también tengo planes. Stinky me ha invitado hoy en la mañana.

¿No es fantástico?

-Sí... Eso creo... -respondió con menos alegría Arnold-

- Y ustedes, ¿ya fueron invitados o invitaron a alguien?

-No, aún no. -Aseveró Arnold-

-¿Helga...?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? ¡Por favor! Esas cosas son para tontos sentimentales y melosos. Yo no invitaré a nadie. Después de todo, es el estúpido Halloween. No es para ir como una pareja de idiotas enamorados -fingiendo comillas en el aire, con sus dedos-

-Oh, ya veo. Pero tampoco nadie te invitó, ¿no es así? -Helga le lanzó una mirada mortal y continuó- No, y tampoco deseo que lo hagan.

-Bien. -Dijo Gerald-

-Bien. -reafirmó Helga, mientras se sobraban y miraban de reojo-

-Supongo que de todas maneras será divertido, ¿no?

-Claro que sí, Arnold. Estaremos todos y bailaremos ¡será más que divertido! -Exclamó entusiastamente Lila-

-Ay por Dios. Un minuto más con la Señorita 'Ilusión' y mi vida acabará.

-Lamentaba para sí, una harta Helga-

Luego de un buen rato, donde recolectaron dulces por esa zona, el sol ya casi se encontraba enteramente oculto. El viento hacía sentir su impertinente visita; y la soledad de las calles empezaba a agobiar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a esa casa que mencionó tu Abuelo, Arnie?

-Sí, será mejor que nos apuremos.

-Sí, par de zopencos. Se hace de noche y... Aparecerán... Las...

¡Ratas! ¡Ay por Dios, cómo las odio!

-Tranquila, Helga. Tendremos cuidado.

-Según lo que creo, deberemos tomar el subterráneo, hasta llegar a la calle Rowsenfrank... -calculaba Gerald-

-Oh, ¡qué brillante, hermano! ¡Iremos justamente a la Tierra, paraíso y fortaleza mundana de las ratas!

-Helga, Helga, Helga. Miedo a las citas, y ahora, ¿miedo a las ratas también?

-¡Siempre odié a las ratas!

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-El que debería tener miedo aquí, eres tú, tonto: ¡de mis puños!  
-Chicos, ¡deténganse! -Gritaron Arnold y Lila- Dejen de discutir. El tren ya llegará.

Los chicos esperaron otro rato a que pasara el subterráneo. Las calles, la estación, todo, estaba desierto. Como si una especie de manada perversa de zoombies hubiese raptado a la gente.

-¡Ahí viene!

-¡Buena deducción, genio! -le retrucó Helga al Cabeza de Balón-

-¡Subamos!

-Sigo pensando que ir a ese lugar es una idea totalmente estúpida.  
-¿Quién sabe, Helga? Tal vez allí conozcas a algún Romeo que se atreva a invitarte al baile...

-Me las pagarás, Gerald.

-¿Aceptas tarjeta de crédito o sólo efectivo?

-¡Arrghh! -Chicos, basta. Gerald, no la provoques.

-¿Yo? Vamos, Arnold. Ella siempre empieza todo. Debemos conseguirle una cita para el baile, para que se distraiga.

-Tu cita serán mis puños, rey de los zopencos.

Arnold y Lila no sabían cómo lograr que sus amigos dejaran de discutir por tonterías. Finalmente, llegaron a destino. El viaje sólo duró menos de diez minutos, pero por las peleas de Gerald y Helga, parecieron años...

-Bien, bien, bien. Si me trajeron aquí como idiota, al menos espero que me den muchos dulces, nos abran la puerta, nos hagan pasar, y, mínimamente, haya algo bueno para masticar, ¿no?

Empezaron a recorrer el vecindario, en busca de la casa indicada por el Abuelo. No la podían encontrar... Hasta que...

-¡Mira, Arnold! ¡Calle 'Rowsenfrank'! Debe ser por aquí...  
-Tienes razón, Gerald.

Todas las casas de esa zona eran de color blanco, lavanda, rosa pastel, y algún que otro amarillo claro. Tenían amplios jardines, repletos de plantas, flores recién plantadas y, realmente, eran muy pintorescas.

-¿Cuál será la nuestra? Asumo que no será la única que desentona con todo, ¿no?

-No lo sé, fíjate. ¿Qué numeración dice el papel del Abuelo?  
-'Rowsenfrank 667'.

-Bien... "601; 609; 613; 621; 625; 629; 637; 649; 655... ¿667? ¿Es ésta? -Trataba de buscar Arnold...

-¡¿La casa negra y violeta, similar al castillo del mismísimo Drácula?!

-Jajaja, qué graciosa eres, Helga.

-En serio, ¿en serio crees que soy graciosa? Esa casa ¡es espeluznante!

-Entiendo, Pataki. Strike tres: Citas, ratas, casas. Eres una miedosa.

-Repite eso, si no temes perder tus dientes, cabeza de cepillo.

-Ya me oíste.

-Gerald, Helga, basta. (Arnold)

La noche tenía ese aroma a fresco perfumado, propio y único. La noche era la invitación a una inspiración adyacente a la realidad de cualquier día común. La noche, solía ser aquella cosa tan hermosa como aterradora y oscura a la vez.

-¿Y bien? -pregunta Helga-

-¿"Y bien" qué? -responde Gerald-

-¿Qué haremos, par de tontos? ¿Lila?

-Debemos golpear en la puerta, pedir los dulces e irnos.

-Luego de que Frankenstein nos invite a tomar una tacita de té...

-Helga, no creo que nada malo suceda en esa casa... Seguramente está decorada así en alusión a Halloween, eso es todo... -Atinó a decir, una muy tranquila niña pelirroja-

-¡Sí, como si en cada celebración que hay, uno pintara su casa en combinación! Por favor. Es ridículo. Esa casa tiene algo raro.  
-Sí, tiene tu valentía, Pataki. Porque al parecer no la llevas contigo en este preciso momento.

-¿Ah, sí, chico afro?

-Sí.

-Bien. ¿Crees que no me atrevo a ir allí? Ya verás.

Helga apresuró su paso, alejándose del grupo de niños, hasta llegar a la puerta de la sospechosa casa. Volteó, y por sobre sus hombros les dirigió una mirada desafiante.

-¿Se quedarán allí, bebés? ¿O vendrán a pedir dulces?

-Vamos, Lila. Vamos, Gerald...

-Sí, no permitiré ser llamado "bebé" por Helga Pataki.

Se aproximaron a la campana de la casa, y ahí fue cuando se percataron de que ésta, era una manija en forma de manos, como con unas especies de garras, en color dorado. La puerta era negra, en un tono sombrío que iba en composé con el resto de violeta que cubría toda su extensión.

'Ding - dong' -Los chicos llamaron a la puerta. Ésta, tardó un poco en abrirse, y mientras lo hacía, rechinaba como una vieja pizarra con el sonido de uñas rayándola. Nadie salió, ni se presentó para recibirlos. Al quedar completamente abierta la puerta, pudieron apreciar con mayor exactitud algo del interior del lugar.

La casa era mayormente oscura, con tenues luces rojizas, violetas y anaranjadas. Había un sinfín de candelabros con velas ya a la mitad; adornos extraños, y mucha ornamentación acorde a la festividad.

-Bien, sólo es una casa.

-Sólo tiene lo normal: adornos, velas, etcétera.

-Pero y ¿dónde están sus dueños?-Dudaba Lila-

-"Sólo tiene lo normal" -imitaba a Arnold, Helga, con voz de tonta-  
y ahora tiene lo que faltaba: dos idiotas, y dos niñas que vienen con ellos.

-Busquemos a alguien -sugirió Arnold-

-Te sigo, amigo.

-Buena idea, Arnold... -agregó Lila-

-¿Y yo? ¿Debo perderme con estos dos engendros? Bah, ¡qué más da!

En cuanto los chicos se alejaron de la entrada principal, la puerta se cerró estrepitosa y fuertemente. Una corriente de viento se hizo sentir por toda la sala de la casa, apagando con su impulso, varias de las velas.

-Oh, oh.

-¿Qué insinúas con tu "Oh, Oh", Gerald?

-Que ahora estamos sumidos en una oscuridad total.

-Tranquilos chicos, estamos juntos en esto, no se dejen llevar por el miedo mismo que en cada Halloween se intenta inculcar...

-Arnold tiene razón, chicos -afirmó Lila, con un tono estabilizador-

Recorrieron sin éxito, parte de la planta baja de la casa; y parecía no haber absolutamente nadie en ella. Aunque, desde que ingresaron, oían ruidos muy extraños.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa, Helga?

-Ese ruido, ¡tonto Cabeza de Balón!

-¿Cuál?

-¡Ése! ¿Lo escuchas ahora?

-Sí, ahora sí... Y la verdad no sé qué será, pero descuida, no hay de qué preocuparse. Estoy aquí, junto contigo. No te pasará nada malo -dedicándole una sonrisa- (Para Helga, la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo)

-Está bien, gracias... Supongo. Pero... ¿¡Y si son ratas!?

-No creo que haya ratas en una casa como ésta. Además, esos ruidos no suenan como si fueran de una rata.

-¡Más te vale!

-Oigan, ya me estoy hartando. Muy divertido el jueguito de Sherlock Holmes, pero deberíamos irnos ¿no creen? Vámonos, Arnie. No hay nadie aquí.

-Chicos, vean esto -les indicó Lila-

-¿Qué sucede, Lila?

-Es una nota, dice: "Si vienen por los dulces, están arriba, feliz Halloween"

-¿Qué clase de aclaración es esa? "Si quieren morir por dulces, suban"? ¡Por favor! ¡No sean tan idiotas!

-¿Qué tal si subimos y lo averiguamos?

-Arnold, no creo que sea una buena idea...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Gerald Johanssen, el Señor Verdad y Valentía, tiene miedo. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡No tengo miedo, Helga!

-Entonces, hagámosle caso al Cabezón: 'averigüemos'.

-No lo sé... -repetía Gerald-

-"Pock, pock pock pock pock" -Helga imitaba el sonido de las gallinas, burlándose del chico.

-Bien, Pataki. Tú ganas. Subamos, pidamos los dulces y NOS VAMOS DE AQUÍ.

-Perfecto.

Lila no acotó nada más a la discusión de los chicos.

Una vez que subieron las interminables escaleras, cayeron en cuenta y tomaron dimensión de lo enorme que era ésta. Casi era imposible ir a todos y cada uno de sus rincones. Además de lo grande que era, también era muy 'elegante' en su particular forma y construcción.  
Cada escalón, con cada pisada, rechinaban las baldosas. Era una cuota de mayor temor al que ya poseían los cuatro niños.

-Y... ¿Qué tal si nos separamos para hallarlos?

-¡¿Qué?!

-La casa es muy grande, y demoraríamos más...

-¿Están dementes? -Lanzó Helga-

-Me parece una buena idea, Helga. Podemos ir juntas.

-De acuerdo, Lila. Siempre preferiré ir contigo, antes que con mequetrefes como ellos. ¡Jum! Vamos, seguro los encontramos antes que ustedes -les dedicó con aires de grandeza, mientras elegía por cuál camino ir-

-¿Quién las entiende, viejo? Más bien, ¿quién LA entiende?

-Sí, yo tampoco lo sé, pero aparentemente mi abuelo sí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? -Le retrucó Gerald, con incipiente curiosidad, cuando avanzaban por la casa-

-Hoy por la mañana, él y ella fueron por dulces, y según me contó, Helga actuaba muy diferente. Muy, no lo sé. "¿educada?"

-Wow... Eso... Es raro.

-Ajá... Supongo que ya se le pasará...

-Sí, apuesto a que está aterrorizada... ¿dime que podría salir mal? -Tratando de sonar convincente-

Las niñas tomaron la parte izquierda de la casa, mientras los chicos, la derecha. Cuando Arnold y Gerald la recorrían, creyeron oír y ver a alguien.

-¿Oíste eso, Arnie?

-Sí, amigo... ¿de dónde vendrá?

-No lo sé, esto es muy extraño. No debimos entrar aquí.

-Calma, Gerald, ya nos vamos casi...

-No, no comprendes. Estoy temblando... No es literal, este lugar me da mucho miedo. -Dijo con una expresión de espanto en su rostro-

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí, y si pasara algo, ¡corremos!

-De acuerdo. Intentaré calmarme. No lo quería admitir frente a las chicas. No se lo digas a nadie.

-Está bien, amigo. Calma.

Sorpresivamente, alguien "disfrazado" de fantasma pasó en forma muy veloz, cerca de ellos.

-¡Hey, disculpa!

-¿A quién le hablas, Arnold?

-¿Acaso no lo viste? Era alguien disfrazado de fantasma...

-Arnold, no vi nada. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No sería un fantasma real? ¿O yo estoy ciego?

-Nada de eso, Gerald. ¡Lo juro! ¡Pasó justo por aquí! Pero pasó tan rápido que no alcancé a decirte nada.

-Esto es raro. Es muy raro, y definitivamente, no me gusta nada.

-Qué idiotez es esto. Estoy atrapada en una casa embrujada, acompañada de una niña optimista y dos tontos.

-Helga, ¿por qué dices que es una casa embrujada?

-Helga le respondió con una mirada de desdén. -¿En serio me lo preguntas, Lila?

-De hecho, sí. Porque aún no hemos visto nada que nos permita arribar a tal conclusión.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh! -Gritó Helga, con desesperación empujando a Lila fuertemente-

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Helga?! -Levantándose del piso- ¿Por qué gritas así?  
-¿Me creerás si te digo que detrás tuyo había un hombre gordo, con dos cabezas?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué intentas decirme?

-¡Esta maldita casa sí está maldita! ¡Vamos a morir! Corramos, debemos alejarnos de aquí... Lila comenzó a asustarse mucho.

-¿Pero no bromeas, verdad Helga?

-¡Claro que no, no seas tonta! ¿Estaría así de asustada si fuera mentira?

-Supongo que no... ¡Ay Dios! ¡Ahora sí que tengo miedo!

Ambas se echaron a correr hacia otro sector de la casa, en busca de los chicos, más en realidad se habían alejado de éstos: la casa tenía muchos mini- laberintos que hacían muy difícil regresar al punto de partida. Todo esto, sin mencionar, que estaban casi en la oscuridad.

Arnold y Gerald comenzaron a escuchar unas risotadas un poco agudas y malévolas, que provenían de algún lugar del interior de la casa.

-¿Crees que sean las chicas, bromeando?

-No lo sé, Arnold. Creo que ni Helga sería capaz de hacer una risa tan perversa...

Repentinamente, un sonido semi lejano, y a la vez, próximo a ellos se apreciaba. Era un chillido, como de una criatura o animal. De varios o cientos de estos, para mayor exactitud. Cada vez, el sonido se acercaba más y más.

-¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Corramos!

¡Aaaahhh! -gritaban los dos-

-¡Murciélagos! -mientras continuaban corriendo y gritando aún más-

En el trayecto, Gerald tropezó con un mueble que había en un pasillo. Arnold, al observar la escena, se detuvo y volvió por su amigo.

-¡Vamos, Gerald! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -Extendiéndole una mano-

-¡Gracias, Arnie! ¡Vamos! -Y huyeron de los oscuros animales habitantes de la noche-

-Eso... ¿es música?

-Parece... ¡entonces aquí hay alguien! ¿Quién será el maldito dueño? Espero que no haya ratas.

-Tranquila, Helga. No habrá, lo sé.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Confía en mí.

-Esa música es bastante perturbadora que digamos.

-¿Música clásica? ¡Amo la música clásica! Tanto como al ballet.

-Interesante, Lila. Pero no estamos en la ópera o academia de baile. Huyamos de aquí.

-Pero... ¿y qué hay de los chicos?

-Ellos pueden arreglárselas solos.

-Helga... -en tono de reproche-

-Está bien, está bien. Los buscaremos. Pero sólo porque tú insistes. -Lila la miró como diciendo "¿en serio?".

-Iuff! -Decía Gerald, como quien logra zafarse de un monstruo terrible- ¿Qué te parece si vamos por las chicas, y nos vamos de esta casa de locos?

-Sí, será lo mejor. No quiero ver otra vez a la descendencia de Drácula...

-Así es, amigo. De todas, maneras fue un día de Brujas 'emocionante', ¿no?

-Muy emocionante, Gerald. Aunque un par más de dulces no nos hubiera venido mal a Helga y a mí, supongo...

-Sí, eso creo también... Pero a estas alturas olvidémonos de la competencia ¡salgamos de aquí! -decía Gerald, divertido-  
-Sí, tienes toda la razón.

-¿Qué es esto? Cayó de tu pantalón...

-A ver, déjame ver... Cielos, casi no puedo leer nada con esta oscuridad. Ah, ya sé lo que es... Es la invitación para el Baile de Halloween.

-Ah... Por cierto, ¿A qué hora comienza? Debo ir por Phoebe...  
-Dice: "Gran Baile de la P.S. 118, un baile aterrador, desde las 10 pm... ¿Te lo perderás? Esta noche haz un "truco o dulce" o no entras, muajajaja"

-Qué frase más tonta.

-Sí... Jajaja -Ambos rieron- Espera un momento... -La cara de Arnold se transformó-

-¿Qué ocurre, amigo?

-La casa... No es cualquier casa...

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Y cuando Arnold le estaba por responder, se abrió en el piso una gran rajadura que hizo que el rubio fuera prácticamente "absorbido" a una especie de sección subterránea; sin dejarle ver nada a Gerald, ni permitirle ayudar a su amigo. Fue como si hubieran abierto una compuerta interna, por la que Arnold cayó, y que inmediatamente se cerró por completo.-

-¡Arnold!

-¡Gerald, auxilio!

-¡Ya no te veo amigo! ¡Iré por ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Helga! ¡Lila! -Gritaba el chico de cabello ondulado, al tiempo que salió corriendo rápidamente en busca de sus amigas-

La hoja de la invitación al Baile quedó tirada en el suelo, luego de que Arnold cayera y Gerald se fuera.

-Bueno, Lila. Hagamos algo más divertido. Esto se está poniendo tenso. ¿Qué tal tu cita con Stinky, eh?

-Aún no sucede, Helga. Además, no lo llamaría una cita. Él me invitó al baile.

-Entiendo, hermana. No se casarán, ¿no? Harían una linda pareja.  
-Jejeje, gracias, Helga. Pero no sé, yo no he pensado en eso, de esa forma.

-Oh, terminarán casados.

-¿Y a ti? ¿No te gusta nadie, Helga?

-¡¿A mí?! ¡Eh...! ¿A mí? ¡Por favor! Helga Pataki tiene muchas otras cosas mejores que hacer...

-Bueno, pero igual sería lindo ir al baile, tú sabes, pasarla bien. Y casi todos en el salón ya se invitaron.

-¡¿Intentas decirme que nadie me invitó e iré sola?! ¿Te burlas de mí?

-No, Helga. Para nada. -Helga se adelanta unos pasos, y Lila retoma su frase- Creo que hasta ahora, el único que no ha sido invitado ni invitó a nadie es... -Lila es tomada por detrás, sorpresivamente, mientras alguien le sujeta la boca con las manos para impedir que gritara o hiciera ruidos- ella intentó defenderse, en una mezcla entre terror y desesperación.

Pero Helga, para ese entonces se encontraba aún más lejos todavía; y los silenciosos gritos de Lila, eran imperceptibles-. Alguien abrió una puerta, y allí fue llevada la pelirroja.

-¡¿Quién, Lila?! ¡Deja de hacerte la misteriosa!, ¡¿quieres?! Ya sé que tú ya tienes una cita, aunque sea con el tonto de Stinky, y por más tonto que sea sigue siendo una cita, pero eso no te da derecho a burlarte de mí. Sí, sí, sí. Sé lo que dirás: "Arnold es el único que no tiene una cita". ¿Pero qué puede importarme eso a mí? Es decir, ¡es un zopenco! ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría querer ir a soportar todo un baile junto a él? ¡Aghs! Así, que, dime, ¿quién es? -Y Helga voltea desafiante, buscando finalmente una respuesta por parte de la pelirroja-

-¿Lila? -Dijo levantando una ceja- ¡Lila! ¿Dónde rayos te has metido? ¡LILA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? - y empezó a correr marcha atrás, buscándola-

-Oh no. ¿Dónde está? ¡Ahora estoy completamente sola! Perdida en este estúpido lugar. ¡Aaaaahhh!

¡LILA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡AUXILIO! ¡JURO QUE SI ESTÁS JUGÁNDOME UNA BROMA, TE MATARÉ!

¡Lila!

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que ¡Muy bien! Sé que me he ausentado demasiado en esta historia, y antes que nada, hace bastante ya tenía listo este episodio, pero he estado días y días sin internet : y no pude actualizar antes (Lo mismo que me ocurrió con respecto al de la Jungla) Además, estuve con exámenes… **

**Ojalá sea de su agrado, viene más acción, oh sí. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews. La próxima los respondo todos! Hasta la próxima, ¡Saludos! :3**


	3. Relampagueos de una noche escalofriante

**"MISTERIO DE OCTUBRE": **

_**CAPÍTULO 3: "Relampagueos de una noche escalofriante"**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon. **

**N/A:** Para hacer más comprensibles los diálogos – alocuciones, se separarán por varias líneas divisorias, cuando cambien los personajes y escenarios de cada momento.

* * *

Cada recoveco de la antigua casona, rechinaba agudamente con cada paso, y, también, aunque nadie caminara. Las luces maliciosamente claras y fugaces de relámpagos, iluminaban momentáneamente el interior del lugar. Sencillamente parecía, como si todo se tornara cada vez más y más oscuro.

Helga se encontraba totalmente sola y asustada. Su única compañía era el sonido de sus pasos al caminar. El panorama era desolado. Lila había desaparecido; no tenía idea de dónde podían estar el 'cabeza de cepillo' –como ella solía llamarlo– y mucho menos, su adorado Cabeza de Balón.

Gerald, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido: Estaba más asustado que antes, ahora solo, y sin rastros de las chicas o su mejor amigo. Decidió buscar ayuda para, entre todos, rescatar al rubio.

Lila, al ser atrapada, tenía una mezcla de sensaciones: por un lado, terror. Era algo muy extraño lo que había ocurrido; y por otra parte, sentía curiosidad. ¿Quiénes estarían detrás de todo esto? ¿Los chicos se encontrarían bien? Tal vez ellos corrieron su misma suerte y fueron atrapados. La preocupación de la niña, iba en ascenso.

Quizás, por el miedo, y quizás también, por la atroz oscuridad del sitio, no pudo diferenciar los rostros de sus 'captores'; pero sí, logró ver que todos estaban disfrazados. La apoyaron en una especie de sofá, y salieron rápidamente por una compuerta, a la que, cerraron con llave. Lila había quedado encerrada en lo que sería una 'cripta' –o un lugar que similaba serlo–

Arnold, mientras tanto, caía vertiginosamente por algo similar a un túnel subterráneo; con violencia y a gran velocidad. Fueron momentos de pánico para él, hasta que, finalmente, una gran paz colmó su ser. El trayecto había culminado, y ahora se encontraba semi acostado en un colchón, o algo casi igual, sano y salvo. Ese lugar era sumamente oscuro, pero aún así, no resultaba muy difícil concluir, en que no tenía salida.

Helga, nuevamente, estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué rayos ocurrió con Lila? ¿Dónde se metió? ¡Ash! ¡De seguro están jugándome una broma los zopencos y la Señorita Perfección! Y si es así, ¡Me las pagarán! Optó por abandonar el lugar donde estaba, para buscar a la pelirroja.

La casa tenía un tipo de construcción tipo laberinto, donde, cualquier casual visitante no lograría con facilidad, llegar a ningún lugar sin –mínimamente– un mapa.

Mientras seguía caminando, se detuvo al ver en el sitio donde se encontraba.

-Juraría que ya he estado en este estúpido pasillo. Veamos... Quizás me acerque a los zopencos... Un momento...

Helga observó algo que, de haber pasado por allí en otra oportunidad, recordaría: Un cuadro, bastante brilloso –por ser que no se veía demasiado en la oscuridad–, donde había una imagen de un niño. Helga analizó el cuadro. Era muy llamativo, es decir, a ella particularmente le llamó la atención, porque le resultaba muy 'familiar' el retrato que éste tenía. Llevaba la foto de un niño, de poco cabello, sonrisa tan forzada como extraña; a la vez, maquiavélica y atemorizante. No podían vérseles muy bien los ojos, porque más bien, tenía en ellos dos 'faroles' o similar, en tonos blancuzcos brillantes y celestes; como si algo se reflejara en los ojos de la imagen y encandilara.

Helga avanzó unos pasos, cuando creyó –con seguridad– que la imagen, la siguió con la mirada. Se volvió sobre sí, para volver a observar la pintura, pero al voltear el cuadro ya no estaba en ese lugar: había desaparecido por arte de magia. Automáticamente, siguió su marcha, pero algo la detuvo otra vez: Una figura, de una persona, a un metro de distancia –frente a ella–, apareció de la nada. Hacía sonidos guturales e inentendibles, mientras sostenía en sus manos un pequeño candelabro con una vela a punto de terminarse. Esta persona, -aunque casi no podía ver- se parecía mucho a la imagen que unos segundos antes, se había ido misteriosamente. Éste 'extraño', le guiñó un ojo a Helga, y se esfumó, luego de que se apagara la vela que llevaba. El pasillo parecía más oscuro ahora. La niña empezó a correr al compás de:

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es criminal! ¿Quién me mandó a meterme en este manicomio? ¡Auxiliooooo! ¡Lilaaaaaa! ¡Estúpida niña optimista!, ¡¿Dónde estás cuando uno tiene terror y necesita ánimos?! ¡Ahhhh! Lo único que completaría este desastre es que aparezcan ratas.

–Helga continuó corriendo a paso firme, gritando, lamentándose de lo sucedido, y con un temor cada vez más poderoso–

-¡Quiero irme de esta estúpida cada AHORA MISMO! ¡ODIO HALLOWEEN! ¡ODIOS LAS LEYENDAS! ¡ODIO LOS MISTERIOS, PERO AÚN ASÍ, ODIO MUCHO MÁS A LAS RATAS! ¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¿Dónde estará mi Arnold, cuando más quisiera verlo? ¡Oh mi amado!, ¿Y si te comió una rata? ¿Y si nunca vuelvo a verte? ¡O peor! ¿Qué tal si se me aparece esa espantosa imagen y ese espectro, de nuevo? ¡Ahh! –La sola idea, la aterrorizaba tanto, que no medía sus palabras–

-¡Arnoooooold!

Helga no pensaba lo que decía. El terror de esa casa, la hacía olvidar de su propio temor constante –que se supiera su secreto/amor por Arnold, y gritaba lo que le veía en mente–. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien la escuchaba? Bien podrían Gerald o Lila hacerlo, incluso, el mismísimo Arnold.

Corriendo todavía, dobló en una esquina –la primera que encontraba– cuando escuchó:

-¿Helga? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Gerald?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! –Decía una agitada niña rubia–

-¡Wow! Vaya... Nunca pensé que dirías eso...

-¿Qué? Ah, no. No te emociones, hermano. Sólo me alegra encontrar a otro 'humano'. No me creerás lo que me pasó.

-Oh, está bien. También me alegra verte. Pero si quieres, sigue sola. –Lanzó con sarcasmo, para medir fuerzas, ante el muy evidente pánico de Helga. – Por cierto, ¿Eras tú la que gritaba '¡Arnold!'?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? –Espantándose, de nuevo, ante la posibilidad de que Gerald hubiese escuchado algo más que sólo 'Arnold'... – ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola, tonto!

-Ah, no. Entonces debe ser mi imaginación... Está bien, no arrugues mi camisa, ¡Es nueva!

-Apuesto a que ya enloqueciste, tonto. Obviamente es tu imaginación. Además, ¿Crees que les pediría auxilio a dos idiotas como tú y el cabezón?

-Vaya, qué linda, Helga. ¿Por qué pedirías auxilio? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No estabas con Lila?

-Eso te quiero explicar. Lila desapareció...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Arnold también!

-¡¿Que Arnold también?! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Seguimos nosotros! ¡Hasta aquí llegamos, Gerald!

-¡No! Cuéntamelo todo. Los rescataremos. ¡En marcha!

* * *

Por momentos, en la misma casa, se oían sonidos aledaños como de música. Había voces, risitas, que aumentaban el clima de tensión e incertidumbre entre sus invitados temerosos.

-¿Dónde estoy? Todo esto es muy extraño. Casi no puedo ver nada. Quizás, si camino lentamente y tanteo las cosas, podré salir o saber dónde están los demás  
–Pensaba Arnold, mientras buscaba la forma de encontrar algún indicio de sus amigos–

El niño, avanzó con mucho cuidado; ya que, en el lugar donde cayó, aparentemente había varios objetos que obstruían el paso. Luego de cierto rato de su camino cauteloso, llegó a un sector más iluminado. Estaba atrapado en lo que sería, 'un callejón sin salida'. No tenía ventanas, puertas, o pasadizo que condujera a otra habitación. Por un instante, frenó su marcha para pensar.

¿Cómo poder salir? Era imposible regresar a la zona oscura, y mucho más, intentar subir por ese túnel misterioso. Una luz se abrió en mente: Un ducto de ventilación. Corriendo un mueble o silla, lo alcanzaría, y, con suerte, podría ingresar a él para salir de allí. Con algo más que fuerza, movió un viejo sillón, se trepó en él y dando pequeños brincos, saltó al tan mentado ducto. Pese a su completa oscuridad, éste le permitió avanzar –gateando– sin mayores inconvenientes.

* * *

-¿Y bien?

-¿'Y bien', qué?

-¿Qué 'gran plan' tienes?

-No tengo uno. Estoy pensando.

-¡Genial! Tómate tu tiempo, genio. ¡Total, a nuestros amigos se los comerán las ratas!

-¡¿Quieres olvidarte de las ratas, Helga?! ¡Si las invocas tanto, de veras aparecerán!

-¡Ahj! Por lo menos, el Cabeza de Balón siempre tiene un plan. Tú no sabes qué hacer.

-Sí, ¿No? Podrías ir y preguntarle. Creo que te vendría bien... –Dijo elevando una ceja–

-Para preguntarle, primero ¡Habría que encontrarlo! Un momento, ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Vamos por allá!

-¡Seguro que así nos alejamos más!

-¿No puedes ser un poco menos... No sé, 'insoportable'?

-Y tú, ¿No puedes ser, menos tonto?

-¡Ay Dios!

-¿Y qué, crees que estoy feliz de estar perdida contigo?

-Al menos, no estás con ratas.

* * *

Arnold avanzó por el ducto, hasta que llegó a un sector que le llamó la atención: En una habitación, sentada en un sillón, se hallaba Lila.

-¡Lila! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Arnold? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí arriba, a tu izquierda! ¡En el ducto de ventilación!

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo llegaste allí? ¿Estás bien?

-Es una larga historia, pero resumiendo, caí por un túnel que me llevó hasta una habitación sin salida, y enorme. Luego, pensé que sería buena idea treparme al ducto, para escapar. Y voilá. ¿Tú cómo llegaste aquí?

-Estaba con Helga, caminando, y, de repente, alguien me tomó por la espalda, me taparon la boca y rápidamente fui traída hasta aquí. ¡Fue horrible!

-¡Dios mío! ¿Y no pudiste ver quién era?

-No, Arnold. Cuando salieron, por una compuerta que cerraron con llave, sólo pude ver que eran varios.

-¿Disfraces? ¡Wow! ¡Esto es de locos, Lila!

-Helga tenía razón, esta casa es espeluznante.

¡Helga! ¿Estará bien? ¿La habrán atrapado también?

-Eso me temo, espero que no. Traté de gritarle, pero fue en vano. Jamás me escucharía, estando yo con la boca tapada.

Arnold comenzaba a preocuparse.

* * *

-¿Pero no crees que se darán cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Están aterrorizados! No lo descubrirían, no seas tan estúpido.

¿Quieres?

-Pero... Yo decido, y lo haremos así. Es hora de que paguen por lo del año pasado. ¡Je, je, je! ¡Ya verán!

- No quisiera que en este momento nos vean.

-Todo está perfecto, no nos verán. Ah, y gracias por prestarnos la casa.

-¿A qué hora llegan los demás?

-Y bueno, no dentro de mucho; la invitación decía a las diez, ¿No?

-Sí, supongo.

Los 'autores' de la macabra puesta en escena, se cuidaban de cada detalle. Nada podía salir mal. No aún, cuando el 'susto de sus vidas' iba por la mitad. Susto y venganza, dos platos que se sirven fríos, y, en este caso, en la oscuridad...

* * *

-Entonces, déjame aclarar algo. ¿Tú viste un fantasma? ¿En serio? –Le dijo Gerald, poco convencido–

-¡Es en serio! ¡Llevaba un candelabro pequeño! La vela se apagó sola, y su figura desapareció de la nada. ¡Ah! ¡Ahora que recuerdo, luego, la vela apareció prendida en una silla! ¡Fue algo demente!

-Bah, Helga. ¡Por favor! ¿Quién te creería?

-¡Es en serio, zopenco! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Cuando aparezca, serás el primer pelmazo en gritar! Te asustarás tanto, que mojarás tus pantalones.

-Ja, ja, ja. Me haces reír, Helga. No creo que me asuste tanto como cuando tú me viste a mí, eh.

Helga empalideció ante ese comentario. ¿Acaso el moreno había escuchado más de lo debido? ¡Eso sería peor que bailar con ratas! Definitivamente peor.

* * *

-Lila, necesito que hagas lo siguiente: Trata de mover ese sillón en el que estás sentada, así puedo saltar con más 'apoyo'

-Y con menos riesgos –Prosiguió Lila–

-Sí... Y de ahí, veremos cómo hacemos...

La niña hizo lo indicado, y el rubio saltó con bastante dificultad.

-¿Estás bien, Arnold?

-Sí, Lila, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Debemos... Debemos poner esta silla –Dijo señalando una silla que había en esa habitación– arriba del sillón y... ¡Ya sé! Yo la sujetaré, mientras tú te subes, y tratas de llegar al ducto.

-Arnold, pero ¿Y cómo subirías tú? Yo no tendría fuerza suficiente para alzarte...

–Lila parecía atorada ante ese obstáculo–

-Mmm... Tienes razón, déjame pensar. ¡Lo tengo! Cambio de planes. Tú sujetas la silla, yo me treparé y...

-¿Cómo te alcanzaría?

-Oye, ¿Eso es una soga?

-¡Sí, eso parece!

-¡Problema resuelto!

* * *

Helga continuaba caminando junto a Gerald, sólo que ahora, más silenciosa que de costumbre.

-¿Ocurre algo, Helga?

-¿Ahh...? ¿Qué?

-Has estado muy callada, ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí! No me pasa nada. O tal vez, sí. ¡Quiero irme de este estúpido lugar! Y tú sólo haces preguntas estúpidas.

-Wow, wow, wow. Calma, mujer. Estoy seguro de que saldremos de aquí. Además, no es tan terrorífico no estando solos, ¿No?

-...

-Ghh, ghh, ghh... ¡Boo!

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! -Gritaron al unísono, Helga y Gerald, al compás de una vigorosa corrida, comparable a una carrera olímpica-

-¿Qué rayos era eso, Helga?

-¡El fantasma, tonto! ¿Lo viste? ¿Ahora me crees?

-¡SÍ! Y vaya que te creo. ¡Ahhhh! -Gerald ahora sí que estaba asustado-

Esta vez, el fantasma no se 'esfumó'; sino, que parecía una persona disfrazada, si se lo miraba bien. Pero los niños, se asustaron tanto ante su repentina presencia, que no hicieron tiempo de observar que se trataba de alguien conocido, y no, de un fantasma. Llevaba una linterna que iluminaba su rostro, comenzando en su mentón; dando un aspecto verdaderamente escalofriante.

* * *

-¿Puedes, Lila?

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Arnold?

-Por supuesto, confía en mí. Te sostendré y podremos salir.

-Está bien, aquí voy...

Arnold estaba en el ducto de ventilación, mientras, en su cintura, tenía atada la soga por la que Lila treparía desde el piso.

-Sólo un segundo más, aguanta Arnold. ¡Ya llego!

-Ahhh -Arnold se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas-

-Y ¡Listo! ¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Eres mi héroe!

-Gracias, Lila. No es para tanto...

-Ahora debemos buscarlos a los chicos. Sólo espero que estén bien...

-Sí, Lila... Vamos.

* * *

-Descuida Gerald... No le contaré a nadie tu pequeño incidente húmedo. –Dijo Helga con sacarmo– Ja, ja, ja.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso nunca ocurrió y lo sabes, Pataki! ¡Deja de inventar! ¡Sino, yo sí contaré lo de...! –A Helga comenzaba a temblarle la mandíbula–

-¡¿Qué… Qué es lo que contarás, Geraldo?!

-LO DE... LO DE... ¡TU MIEDO IRRACIONAL A LAS RATAS! –Respondió Gerald, ante el temor a la muerte cercana, por la mirada de la rubia–

-¡Fiush! –Helga respiró con tranquilidad, en su interior– Nadie se sorprenderá, todos lo saben. Lo que no saben, es que tú eres un bebé.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya lo veremos. Lo que tú no sabes, es que vas a perder.

-¿Perder? ¿Perder qué cosa?

-Los $500 dólares.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece buen momento para pensar en el estúpido premio? ¡¿Luego de ver un fantasma, piensas en eso?!

-Créeme, que esta noche vi de todo.

-Yo también, estupideces de todos los colores, diseñados por Gerald Johanssen.

-Al menos, tengo buen gusto, ¿No?

-Ni como comediante eres bueno.

* * *

-Así que... Irás al baile con Stinky, ¿No, Lila?

-Sí, así es, Arnold. Si es que salimos a tiempo de aquí.

-¡Uy! ¡Mira la hora! No falta mucho para que empiece...

-Tienes razón, pero... Supongo que entenderán si llegamos un poco tarde, ¿No? Ja, ja, ja.

-Sí, secuestros, monstruos, fantasmas...

-¿Fantasmas?

-Sí, con Gerald vi uno...

-Y Helga vio a un hombre gordo con dos cabezas.

-¡Vaya día! Un momento, ¿Dos cabezas?

-Así es...

-Bueno, de todas formas, no tengo pareja. A menos, claro, que el fantasma sea mujer, y quiera ir conmigo, ja, ja, ja.

-Ja, ja. Qué gracioso, Arnold. Pero, Helga, por ejemplo, tampoco tiene pareja...

-Ajá...

-Podrías invitarla...

-¿A Helga? Oh, no. Jamás aceptaría ir conmigo...

-Entonces no es porque no quieres invitarla.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que sólo no lo harías por miedo a que te rechace. Dile que será divertido, además, creo que le gustará la idea.

-Ehh... ¡Enfoquémonos en salir de aquí, primero!

-Estás en lo cierto... -Respondió Lila mientras seguían gateando en el ducto-

* * *

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco piedras o algo similar para arrojar hacia abajo.

-¿Cuál es el punto?

-Ver si escucho algún ruido, o calcular distancias.

-Es increíble. Pasas tanto tiempo con el cabezón, y te vuelve tan tonto como él.  
Gerald rodó los ojos.

-No te alejes tanto, zoquete. ¿Por qué, tienes miedo? –Helga le enseño sus dientes–

-Ya vengo, Helguita querida. No tomas, no diré nada; ji, ji, ji –Susurró para sí, mientras se alejaba–

En cuestión de un segundo, alguien lo empujó a una habitación, sin que pudiera decir nada.

* * *

-¿Phoebe?

-¡Hola Gerald!

-Hola... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-¿Cómo que 'Cómo llegué aquí'? La invitación al baile decía que era aquí. Además, como no venías por mí, decidí venir sola.

Todo era muy confuso para Gerald, en ese momento.

* * *

-¿Dónde te metiste, cabeza de cepillo? ¡Aparece ahora, y deja de esconderte o juro que te mataré!

Helga caminó un poco, hacia donde Gerald se había ido y no lo encontró.

¿Gerald? ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Oh, no, me quedé sola de nuevo! ¡Ahhh! ¡Seguro aparece el estúpido fantasma! ¡Maldición, este día no termina jamás! ¡Arnold! ¡Lila!

Helga comenzó a correr, desesperada. Parecía que alguien la seguía...

-Te... Tenías razón... Ghh, ghh, ghh... Me volverías a... A ver...

Helga volteó, sobre sí misma, con toda la valentía posible, entrecerrando sus ojos, para ver bien al 'fantasma'.  
Una vez que él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Helga logró golpearlo.

-¡Pum!- ¿Golpear a un fantasma? ¡Eso es algo un poco improbable, pero ocurrió! Inmediatamente, el espectro desapareció, sin que la niña escuchara o viera cómo hizo para irse.

Helga siguió caminando, ahora furiosa

* * *

Arnold iba detrás de Lila en el ducto, aún con la soga atada a su cintura. Cuando, sorpresivamente, es tomado de esta, y empujado hacia atrás con fuerza.

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Lila! ¡Auxiliooooo!

-¡Arnold! ¡Oh no! Y aunque la pelirroja trató de salvarlo, una 'compuerta' interna, en el ducto, se cerró automáticamente. El rubio seguía siendo propulsado hacia vaya saber dónde.

* * *

-¿Y yo? ¡Sola! Un maldito día, que se suponía que pasaría junto a Arnold. ¡Pero no! Primero, tuve que estar con el ciruela-pasa; luego, con Lila, –Que, ciertamente, no la pasé tan mal, con ellos–, luego con Geraldo, tonto cabeza de cepillo. ¡Se fugó! ¡¿Y tú, mi bello ángel?! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Juro que si fueran mis instantes finales te confesaría todo esto que llevo en mí, hace tanto tiempo! ¡Es amor! ¡Amor! ¡Amor!

-Ghhh, ghhh, ghhh... –¡Pum! –

-¡Aaaaahh! -¡Plam!

Algo cayó casi sobre Helga.

-¡Auuuch! ¡¿Arnold?!

-¡¿Helga?!

Un relámpago, precedió a un fuerte trueno, que hizo del momento, una típica escena de cine terrorífico.

******** CONTINUARÁ ********

* * *

¡Hola, lectores queridos! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! La verdad, me está gustando este género. Mi hermana me da muchísimas ideas y sugerencias, que de no ser así, no podría hacer este fic. Así que, sepan que es algo hecho de a dos, :3

El próximo episodio probablemente sea el último. Oh, no se pongan tristes. Desde el principio dije que sería algo no muy extenso –Para eso, ya tengo el de Jungla, que será eterno, jiji– Paso a responderles sus reviews, ¡Espero que en este capítulo me dejen muchos, muchos más! ¡Saludos!

**Pamys-Chan**: Muchas gracias, seguime leyendo. Espero que este también te guste. ¡Saludos! =)

**Gelygirl**: Muchas gracias, seguime leyendo. Espero que este también te guste. ¡Saludos! =)

**madisonlss1**: Muchas gracias, me gustó mucho escribir sobre misterio, jeje. Sí, ¡Amo poner paranoica a Helga, es muy cómica! Espero que este también te guste. ¡Saludos! =)

**Vesta Dragon**: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste cómo va. ¡Saludos! =)

**letifiesta**: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste cómo va. ¡Saludos! =)

**DanniMoon**: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el ritmo que va tomando. ¡Saludos! =)


	4. Bailemos al ritmo del terror (FINAL)

**MISTERIO DE OCTUBRE: CAPÍTULO 4: (FINAL) "Bailemos al ritmo del terror"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**(N/A: Para que queden más claros los cambios de hablantes, pongo " ** ")**

* * *

-¿Arnold?

-¿Helga?

-Sí –Respondió embelesada–

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

-¡Quiero decir...! ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo también me alegro de encontrarte.

-Bueno, ha sido una noche muy, muy loca. Caí por una especie de pozo, mientras caminaba con Gerald; luego, encontré a Lila y...

-¿Encontraste a Lila? –Dijo interrumpiéndolo–

-Sí, me dijo que alguien la había separado de ti; eran varias personas.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Sigo el relato... Entonces, como cuando la encontré estábamos atrapados, trepamos por un ducto de ventilación. Como verás, llevo en mi cintura una soga; bien, alguien me empujó, tirando de ella y he caído justo en este lugar. Lila debe estar en el ducto aún, pero no tengo idea en cuál.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y yo pensaba que era la única que había vivido fenómenos paranormales!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? Lila estaba preocupada por tí. ¿Supiste de Gerald?

-Larga historia. He visto fantasmas, hombres de dos cabezas, a Gerald muy asustado y, ahora a tí.

-Lo del de dos cabezas lo sabía, Lila me dijo.

-Gerald dijo que 'no se alejaba demasiado' y no he vuelto a verlo. En cambio, al fantasma, ya lo vi varias veces. Hasta puedo decirte, que le pegué.

-¿Le pegaste a un fantasma? ¿Cómo?

-No me pidas explicaciones, Cabeza de Balón. Esta casa no es normal. Es más, ¿Cómo sé yo, que tú eres tú, y no, el espectro o alguien más?

-Helga...

-Oh, vamos. Todo puede suceder. Ya nada me sorprendería.

-Helga... –Dijo Arnold, ahora con temor–

-¿Qué, Cabeza de Balón?

-¿Oyes eso? Son como pisadas... Como si fuesen muchas personas... Y ruidos extraños.

-O monstruos... ¡Ahhh!

-¡Corramos!

-¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Hay que encontrar a los demás e irnos!

Arnold comenzó a correr con gran velocidad. Helga, lo siguió, más en el maratónico escape, tropezó.

-¡Arnold! ¡Ayuda! –Los pasos y gritos del conjunto de -supuestos- monstruos se acercaba más y más, sin hacerse ver, todavía. –

-¡Helga! –Arnold volteó a mirarla, y decidió regresar. Una vez que la alcanzó, le extendió su mano–

-¡Toma mi mano, vamos! –Helga levantó la vista, tomando la mano de su amado, sin dudar. Se puso en pie, y juntos emprendieron la huída–

-Gracias, Arnold.

-No hay de qué, Helga. –Aún continuaban tomados de la mano, corriendo–

-¡Oh, dicha de los peores momentos, conjunción del terror idealizado; y de las noches macabras! ¡Bendigo tu plan, de permitirme huir, sujeta a la hermosa mano de mi amado- (Pensaba Helga) –Definitivamente, éste es el mejor momento de toda la maldita noche–

Gerald le contó con detalles, lo vivido en esa noche a Phoebe. Quisieron buscar a Helga, en las cercanías a ese lugar, pero no la hallaron.

-Debemos ayudarlos, Gerald.

-Sí, Phoebe. Creo que sé por dónde pueden estar.

-Aún no puedo creer todo lo que les pasó...

-Fue... Algo con mucha adrenalina –Dijo el moreno, impostando un gran coraje–

-Sólo espero que estén bien.

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos, Gerald.

Lila siguió gateando por el ducto de ventilación. Era terriblemente oscuro, polvoriento –Y quién sabe, si lleno de arañas o ese tipo de insectos, también–  
Pese a todos sus miedos, avanzó. Se topó con el fin del trayecto, donde curiosamente, había una pequeña puerta o ventana, que daba hacia abajo. Con cuidado la abrió, y saltó.

-¡A-Ahh-Ahh! –Cayó sobre el piso, de un sector de la casa que se le hizo conocido–

-Sólo quiero irme de aquí, es todo.

-Calma, Gerald. Los encontraremos. Estamos juntos en esto.

-Gracias, Phoebe. Y perdón por dejarte plantada.

-No es nada, además, estás justificado. –Se dedicaron una sonrisa, mirándose fijamente, hasta sonrojarse–

-¡Chicos! ¿Son ustedes? ¡Soy Lila! ¡No puedo verlos!

-¡¿LILA?!

-Sí, ¿Dónde están?

-¡Por aquí, ahí vamos! -Respondieron Phoebe y Gerald, al unísono-

-Esa voz que escucho, ¿es Phoebe?

-Sí, Lila. Soy yo, ¿Estás bien? –Le dijo, al estar frente a frente con la pelirroja–

-Sí, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has hecho para llegar hasta aquí?

-La invitación al baile, daba esta dirección...

-¿En serio? Eso es muy extraño. ¿Estás bien, Gerald?

-Sí, Lila. Gracias por preguntar.

-¿Sabes algo de Helga?

-Estuve con ella hasta recién, pero no la volví a ver. El que me preocupa, es Arnold... Desde que cayó por ese agujero...

-Hasta hace un rato, yo estaba con él –Se apuró en decir Lila–

-¿Ah, sí? –Y la niña le contó qué pasó, cómo habían escapado, etcétera–

-O sea, que sólo faltan ellos dos.

-Sí, Arnold y Helga.

-No debemos separarnos.

-Oh, no. Obvio que no.

-Creo que ya los pasamos –Dijo un agitado Arnold–

-Eh, sí... Eso parece...

¿Cómo 'cortar' ese momento? Incómodo, pero perfecto. ¿Cómo, o qué decir, para que no surja ese instante de: 'Listo, ya puedes soltarme'; o de 'Gracias, ya estoy bien, pero no me sueltes'? Ambos continuaban, sin saber bien por qué, tomados de las manos. Una vez que frenaron la corrida, seguían con sus manos enlazadas. Se miraron, y, gracias a la fortuna divina de la oscuridad, Arnold notó en forma muy tenue, las mejillas rojizas de Helga. Las suyas, estaban bastante

más rojas, situación que Helga sí pudo apreciar; poniéndose más nerviosa. Lentamente, en un acto de telepatía –por llamarlo así–, retiraron cada uno, su mano.

-Espero que los podamos encontrar, Helga.

-Sí, Arnold. Quiero salir de aquí. Ya ni el estúpido concurso me interesa.

-¡Cierto! ¡El concurso!

-Sí... Pero bueno, ya ganamos el de 'Pasar una noche terrorífica', junto a tus compañeros de clase. Por mí, es mucho.

-Tienes razón... Ni hablar del baile, ¡Vaya día!

-Sí, como si fuera a ir a ese estúpido baile, de todas formas. Ni siquiera tengo pareja –Lanzó en un rapto de sinceridad, inusual–

-Yo tampoco.

-La verdad, creo que ya estuve aquí.

-Sí, también yo. Es decir, que la casa no es tan grande como creíamos.

-Sí, Gerald, creo que todo esto era parte del temor que teníamos.

-¿Qué tal si vamos por allá? –Les indicó Phoebe–

-Bueno, vamos.

-Ojalá sea la maldita salida, o la forma de llegar a ellos. ¡Ya me duelen los pies de tanto caminar!

-Sí, coincido contigo, Helga... Un momento, ¿Oyes eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Un ruido? Ah, sí. Seguramente es el fantasma. No te preocupes. Viene por otra ración de mis puños. Ésta vez irá con postre.

-¡No! ¡Suenan como los chicos!

-¿Es en serio, Cabeza de Balón?

-¡Sí!

-¡Entonces gritemos!

-¡Gerald! ¡Lila!

-¡Lila!

¡Arnold!

-¡Helga!

Los chicos siguieron gritando, hasta que lograron reunirse en su totalidad. Helga, Phoebe, Lila, Arnold y Gerald, ahora juntos.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Phoebe? –Esa era la pregunta que más se hicieron los rubios. Al explicarles, comprendieron–

-Entonces, ¿Cómo? ¿Este lugar es donde se hará el baile?

-¡Pero si es una casa embrujada!

-No puede ser –Decía Arnold–

Golpes, pisotones y aplausos se oían a una distancia no muy lejana. Un bramido espeluznante, y varios gritos, también. Finalmente, el montón de monstruos autores de tales sonidos, se asomaron.

-¡Brawww! -Gritaron-

-¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Monstruos! –Gritó Helga–

-¡Corran!

-¡Ahh!

-¡Auxilio!

Los chicos comenzaron a correr, pero de repente, los sonidos se detuvieron. Por su curiosidad misma, los niños voltearon a ver. Una música empezaba a sonar. Los 'monstruos', ahora se encontraban en la parte de arriba, de las escaleras principales de la casa; mientras los chicos, corrían bajándolas.

Se acerca la media noche,  
y algo malvado acecha en la oscuridad,  
bajo la luz de la luna.  
Ves algo que ocasiona que se detenga tu corazón,  
y tratas de gritar.  
Pero el terror se lleva el sonido y sin que puedas evitarlo  
comienzas a congelarte  
El horror te mira directamente a los ojos  
y quedas paralizado.

Porque esto es espeluznante,  
Noche escalofriante,  
Nadie podrá salvarte,  
de la bestia a punto de atacarte.  
Sabes que es espeluznante,  
Noche escalofriante,  
Estás peleando por tu vida.  
Dentro de un asesino,  
Noche espeluznante, sí.

Escuchas la puerta cerrarse,  
y te das cuenta que no hay por donde huir,  
Sientes la mano fría,  
y te preguntas si volverás a ver el sol,  
Cierras los ojos,  
y esperas que solo sea tu imaginación,  
Nena, pero todo este tiempo,  
escuchas una criatura acercarse tras de ti,  
Se te acaba el tiempo…

Los extraños seres, danzaban en lo que parecía una especie de ritual terrorífico.

-¿Hacen algún tipo de brujería? –Preguntó Helga–

-No, no lo creo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacen?

-Yo creo que bailan.

-¿Bailan? ¡Es criminal!

-Es una canción clásica de Michael Jackson, donde se alude a los monstruos, Helga.

-Gracias por aclararlo, Phoebe. ¿Pero por qué demonios no aprovechamos, y salimos de aquí?

-¡No! –Dijo Arnold– Quiero ver de qué se trata todo esto. Algo no me queda claro.

-¡Será tu culpa, si nos matan los zoombies, Cabeza de Balón!

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de que lo son, Helga.

Una vez finalizada la coreografía, los monstruos tenían una clara intención de perseguirlos. Avanzaban lentamente hacia los niños, quienes permanecían en las escaleras; varios peldaños más abajo.

-¡Ah! ¡Vienen por nosotros! –Temblaba Helga–

-Calma, Helga –Le decía Phoebe, quien era protegida por Gerald, junto a Lila–

-¡Ah! – Arnold se puso delante de Helga, protegiéndola, él no lucía atemorizado en absoluto. Helga, aprovechó el momento para estar muy cerca de su amado, sin que éllo notara, claro. –

-¡No me moveré de aquí! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡No les tengo miedo!

-¡Nosotros tampoco nos moveremos...! ¡Porque esto es una... ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz Halloween!

Las luces de toda la casa, automáticamente se prendieron.  
Los niños, aún algo enceguecidos por la prolongada oscuridad, no veían bien. ¡Los monstruos eran sus compañeros de clase!

-¡OH! –Gritó Lila–

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Decía Gerald–

-Sí, ya lo sabía. Lo sospeché. –Lanzó Helga, con indiferencia–

-Sin embargo hasta hace un minuto, temblabas detrás de Arnold...

-¡Oh, cállate tonto! –Respondió con enojo–

¡Ja, ja! ¡Han caído en nuestra broma! –Se burlaba Harold–

-¡Así que tú eres el famoso monstruo de dos cabezas! –Dijo Arnold–

-Sí, debiste ver tu cara, eras un bebecito, Arnold...

-Ya te dije, no te tenía miedo. Ni a tí, ni a los demás.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Cómo fue que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd no está disfrazada de princesa? No te sienta muy bien el look 'zoombie', muñeca.

-¿¡Ah, sí!? ¡Y tú qué haces vestida así?

-No te incumbe, querida.

-Bueno, la pesadilla terminó. Eran todos nuestros amigos. Aunque, ya estoy pensando cómo vengarme –Comentó Gerald–

-¿Bromeas, Gerald? Ésto fue por lo del año pasado, en el día de los inocentes.

Nos hemos cobrado la broma que nos hicieron. –Agregó Sid–

-No más venganzas, por favor –Imploró Arnold–

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Veamos. –Interrumpió Helga– Si el zopenco de Harold, es el tipo de dos cabezas; Sid es un pirata; Sheena es una momia; Rhonda es un zoombie; Curly es otro zoombie...

-Al igual que mi amorcito, Rhonda... ¿Verdad, bella mía? –Interrumpió Curly–

-¡Cállate! ¡Me vestí así porque perdí una apuesta, y tú lo sabes! ¡Nada más!

-Bien, discutan luego, tortolitos –Los silenció Helga, retomando su enumeración–

Stinky, tú eres un policía... ¿Eso eres? ¡Eso no es tenebroso!

-Era lo único que había en la tienda... –Respondió el chico–

-Bien, como sea. Eugene, eres un trébol de cuatro hojas, vaya ironía. Brainy, tú seguramente eres un fantasma. Ahora que lo pienso, el fantasma que vi tantas veces, era igual a tí.

-No... Ghh, ghh, ghhh... Yo... Soy... Un... Ghh, ghh, ghh... Vampiro, Helga... Ghh, ghhh, ghhh...

-¿Un vampiro? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-Yo... Era... Ghh... El que... Ghh... Ghhh... Te asustó todas las veces... Ghh...

-Yo no estoy loca. ¡Yo vi un fantasma!

-Yo te creo, Helga. También lo vi. –Apoyó Arnold–

-¡Gracias, Cabeza de Balón! -Helga se ruborizó, levemente, girando su rostro para volver a la compostura- ¿Lo ven? No soy yo, solamente.

-Nosotros también lo vimos –Añadieron Gerald y Lila–

-La casa, pertenece a los ancestros de Brainy, Helga... –Comentó Stinky–

-Oh, así que estabas detrás de toda esta broma perversa, ¿No, Brainy? –El chico sólo sonrió–

-Sí, pero él sólo puso la casa para el Baile... La idea fue de Harold, Sid y yo... –Afirmó Stinky–

-¿Tú fuiste cómplice? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Nos dio mucho miedo, fue muy cruel! –Le retrucó una Lila bastante decepcionada y enojada–

-Toc, toc.

-Bueno, ésos deben ser los que faltan. ¿Qué les parece si comemos? ¡Hay dulces arriba! –Dijo muy alegremente Sheena–

-¡Ah! Entonces era cierto lo de "Si quieren dulces, suban..." ¡Vaya engaño! –Dijo Helga–

-¡A bailar! –Gritaron varios–

-Sigo sin entender quién era el fantasma...

-Sí, yo tampoco, Arnie. Pero ahora, ya está todo bien... Era todo una broma. ¡Disfrutemos del baile, viejo!

-Sí...

-Oh, lo siento... ¿No tienes pareja aún?

-De hecho... Sí. Sí tengo.

Un halo de luz muy brillante, encendió el techo de la casa, sus ventanas, y gran parte de su extensión. Los chicos quedaron todos en silencio, estupefactos. Una voz gruesa, pronunció un: "¡Booo!". El fantasma real, –No Brainy, ni nadie disfrazado– se había despedido de todos. Era el broche de oro, de una noche que nunca olvidarían...

-¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! –Gritó Helga–

-¡Parecía un fantasma real!

-¡Apuesto a que es otra broma!

-¡Créeme, esto no lo hicimos nosotros! –Gritó Harold, bastante asustado –

Los chicos salieron corriendo hacia afuera de la casa, cuando llegaba el Sr. Simmons. Le contaron lo ocurrido –Lo del fantasma– pero éste logró calmarlos y convencerlos de ingresar nuevamente, a disfrutar del Baile de Halloween.

-¡Qué alivio que todo haya salido bien, Helga!

-Sí, Lila... Era todo un sucio truco. Debo reconocer que bailan muy bien, ¿eh?

-Sí, y son muy buenos actores.

-Estoy de acuerdo...

-Oye, Helga, ¿Ya conseguiste pareja de baile?

-De hecho... Sí. ¡A gastar suelas, Lila!

-¡Me alegro, Helga! ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Sí, gracias! ¡Suerte con el tonto de Stinky!

-¡Gracias! ¡Suerte con Arnold!

-Un momento, ¿Tú cómo...?

Lila ya se había 'esfumado' entre la gente. La música, ahora fuerte, invitaba a todos los presentes a colmar la pista.

-¡Cielos! ¿Qué apuesta habrá perdido Arnold, para estar en esa situación, con ella?

* * *

-No, Rhonda. No perdió ninguna apuesta. Él la invitó. –Respondió Lila–

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es. Que disfrutes el Baile. ¡Feliz Halloween!

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Hola Queridos Lectores! ¿Cómo les va? ¡Espero que muy bien! Ha llegado el fin de esta historia. ¡Qué alegría es poder decir "Finalicé mi primer fic de varios capítulos"! Me encantó escribir este fic, no quería –Sinceramente– que tenga más capítulos de los que tiene. No habría podido haberlo hecho, sin la incondicional ayuda de mi hermana, que me dio muchas ideas, y yo sólo las ordené, explayándolas. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, agregadas a favoritos y followers! Me da mucho placer leerlos, saber que les agrada lo que escribo y demás. Espero que me dejen varios comentarios y opiniones sobre este episodio.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, no incluí la parte donde Arnold invita al baile a Helga, porque prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación de ustedes. Como siempre dije, éste no es un fic de "amor" entre ellos; además, sólo tienen entre 9 y 10 años. A los que les gusta mi forma de escribir, y quieran empalagarse de amor, les recomiendo que me sigan en "Mi corazón se fue a la jungla contigo" y que, también, estén atentos a mi nuevo fic, que se tratará sobre Arnold y Helga puntualmente, en diferentes etapas de sus vidas. Ya lo tengo bastante avanzado :3 Me despido, pero de ninguna manera crean que mi 'trayectoria' como fanfictionaria se acaba. El de la Jungla va por el capítulo 13, pero le estimo al menos, unos 25 o 30. Del nuevo fic, también les diré que será de similar extensión. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Saludos!

**¿REVIEWS? =)**

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews del capítulo 3:**

**madisonlss1**: Jaja, ¡Muchas gracias! Arnold y Helga aún son niños, jiji. Te dejo a tu imaginación cómo fue que nuestro rubio favorito la invitó al baile. Gracias por seguirme en este fic. Saludos. ¡Ojalá te guste el final! =)

**letifiesta:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Espero que te guste el final. Saludos =)

**Pamys-Chan**: ¡Muchas gracias por leerla! Espero que te guste el último capítulo. Saludos! =)

**Vesta Dragon:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. ¡Jaja, qué halagos! =3 Espero que te guste el final, y pensándolo bien, que Wolfgang haya estado detrás de todo es una buenísima idea, jaja, pero no era él, je. ¡Saludos! =)

* * *

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER "MISTERIO DE OCTUBRE"!**

**MARHELGA **


End file.
